Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!
by PinkFlamingo22
Summary: Swearing! I know this has been done millions of times but this is different! The girls get turned into 4 year olds and the boys have to look after them! Are girls really little angels? The boys will find out! Better sum. inside! CHAP 11 up now!
1. It starts!

I decided to take a break from typing my other fic for a little while and try something new! I am gonna try to do a funny fic for the first time! (run for your lives!!) it will probably suck but whatever!  
  
Summary: Botan, Keiko, and Yukina get turned into little kids again! (About 4 years old!) and the boys have to watch over them. But ya know the saying, GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN! : ) But who turned them into kids? No one would think it's a couple of blondes! (now there are like a million pissed of blondes ready to kill me! Sorry!) what will the boys have to do to return them to normal?  
  
Please review if ya liked it! If it totally sucked, TELL ME! Thanks! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a day just like any other day for the group. Bickering, slapping, eating, that's where we join them now. At a restaurant. All seven of them sitting at a table in a semi-nice restaurant. In front of each was a half eaten plate of food. They had all stopped eating to break up another fight in which Kuwabara pisses Hiei off and Hiei, in turn, begins to take out his katana. (I think that's what its called! ^__^;) to prevent this Kurama quickly grabbed Hiei from behind to pull him away from the human.  
  
"Damn it, Kitsune! Let me go! I'm gonna kill him this time!" Hiei shouted, drawing the attention of about everybody in the restaurant.  
  
"HA! Yeh right! That little shit kill me? Doubt it!" Kuwabara shouted back. He was being held back by Yusuke, who was having trouble seeing since Kuwabara was bigger than him. The girls stayed seated at the table, blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Feel my wrath!" yelled Hiei. Botan's head slammed down on the table with a frustrated sigh. Keiko and Yukina followed suit.  
  
With the fighting still going on the waiter came up and tapped Botan on shoulder. She picked her head up and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but I am going to have to ask you and your friends to leave the restaurant. Here's the bill." He said in a disgusted tone. Botan eyes glared daggers at his back. She looked at the bill. @__@. Her head hit the table again. Keiko grabbed the bill, looked at it and stood up. She crumple the bill in her fist and stomped over to Yusuke. She went behind him and reached into his back pocket.  
  
"AH! Keiko what the. ya know, honey, this might have to wait till later!" he said still struggling with Kuwabara. She narrowed her eyes and slapped him. She pulled his wallet up and kept glaring. "Oh" was all Yusuke said.  
  
Keiko went back over to the table and pulled out the money needed for the bill from Yusuke's wallet. Now the problem was getting the boys out of the restaurant.  
  
"YUKINA!" Keiko yelled. "You can make them stop! Go, break it up!" Keiko said pushing a confused Yukina to the boys. "Now tell them to stop or you'll never talk to either of them again." Keiko whispered to her.  
  
"Ok. Kuwabara, Hiei, stop this right now or I will never talk to either of you again!" she said. This caught their attention. They both calmed and hung their heads.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie-pie!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Sorry." Mumbled Hiei. Kurama and Yusuke collapsed with exhaustion.  
  
The waiter came over again and grabbed the money for the bill.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave?" the waiter sneered.  
  
The boys looked over at him and saw a mass of blue hair on the table behind him.  
  
"Botan!" Kurama said jumping up and scrambling towards her. He lifter her shoulders and saw her dazed expression.  
  
"LEAVE!" yelled the waiter. The boys all got up and glared at him.  
  
"Bite me." Yusuke said as he walked passed the waiter with Keiko.  
  
"Jackass." Kuwabara said to the waiter, Yukina next to him.  
  
"Flamer." Kurama said walking passed the waiter with Botan, still dazed, in his arms. Hiei followed after Kurama. He stopped and looked up at the waiter.  
  
"You gonna say something too?" the waiter asked. Hiei just stared at him.  
  
"Cough*fag*cough." Hiei walked away. The waiter rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all went back to Kurama and Botan's house. (they live together!Yay! ^__^) Sitting down in the living room, Botan finally came to.  
  
"The bill!" she yelled.  
  
"Don't worry. It was taken care of." Keiko said looking a Yusuke. His eyebrows went together in confusion. He reached to get his wallet and looked inside. It was empty.  
  
"You used ALL my money?!" he yelled. Keiko shrugged.  
  
"Had to." She said smoothly.  
  
"HAHA! Yusuke's broke!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Shut up man! If it wasn't for you we could still be eating there!"  
  
"Nuh aw! Its fire shrimps fault!" Kuwabara said pointing over to a corner. No one was there. He pointed to another corner. No one there. "What the hell! He always sits in corners! Where is he?" They heard a flushing noise come from the bathroom. Hiei came out.  
  
"There he is!" Yukina said happily.  
  
"There! Its his fault!" Kuwabara said pointing to Hiei.  
  
"I think that's the first time I have ever seen you come from the bathroom." Kurama said confused.  
  
"Hn. Stupid kitsune." Hiei grunted.  
  
"Oh. I don't feel good." Botan grumbled. She started to get up but Kurama pulled her back down.  
  
"You should rest." He said.  
  
"Noooo. I think I should." but she didn't finish her sentence. She got a weird look on her face and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Now that she mentions it, I don't feel too great either." Keiko said, holding her stomach.  
  
"Upstairs bathroom." Kurama said pointing up. Keiko immediately ran up stairs.  
  
"Ohhh. what about me?" Yukina said looking a little green in the face.  
  
"Um, kitchen?" Kurama said unsure. She got up and hurried away.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Yusuke asked concerned.  
  
"Poor Yukina!" Kuwabara blubbered.  
  
"Food poisoning?" Hiei suggested.  
  
Just then there was a scream from the bathroom Botan was in. Then there was a loud bang against the door.  
  
"Kurama shouldn't you go see what's wrong?" Yusuke said looking at him.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
There was another loud bang and then what sounded like a little girl crying.  
  
"Botan?" Kurama said worried. He got up and went over to the bathroom. "Honey you ok?"  
  
"I can't weach da door knob!" a little voice wailed. Then there was another scream from upstairs and one more from the kitchen. Yusuke jumped up and ran to Keiko. Kuwabara did the same for Yukina.  
  
"Botan? Is that you? Can I open the door?" Kurama asked standing in front of the door.  
  
"Wet me out!!" came the little voice again. Then it sounded like tiny fists were pounding on the door from inside. Kurama swung the door open and looked around. He didn't see Botan anywhere. He heard a small groan from behind the door. He looked behind it and saw a little girl with blue hair and big pink eyes starting to get up. She was dressed in smaller versions of what Botan was wearing.  
  
"Ow! You big jerk!" she said running up and kicking him in the shin.  
  
"Cripe!" he said grabbing his shin.  
  
"Serves you wight." Little Botan said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Botan what happened?" Kurama asked. She looked at him and her eyes turned into little hearts. She smiled and ran up and gave him a hug. "You're cute!" she giggled.  
  
"Botan, come on. What happened?" he asked again.  
  
"I downt know." She said with a frown. Just then Hiei popped his head into the bathroom. Seeing the little Botan he stepped inside, eyes wide.  
  
"Holy shit!" he said. Botan looked up at him and hearts formed in her eyes.  
  
"Cute!" she yelled and jumped up from Kurama. She ran over to Hiei and latched onto his legs.  
  
"Is this Botan? And what is she doing?" Hiei asked while Botan cuddled his legs.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's Botan." Kurama said ignoring his second question.  
  
"Hey guys! We have a problem!" they heard Yusuke shout. Kurama walked out of the bathroom. Hiei tried to but Botan was still hooked on his leg. He continued dragging her out of the bathroom by his leg.  
  
"Kitsune, get your damn girlfriend off of my leg!" Hiei said.  
  
"Come here Botan!" Kurama said. She opened her eyes and saw Kurama. More hearts. She let go of Hiei and ran to Kurama. She jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
  
"It happened to Botan too, huh?" Yusuke said, a small Keiko perched on his shoulder pulling his hair.  
  
"Yeh." Kurama said, trying to pry Botan's little fingers off his neck so he could breathe.  
  
Kuwabara was trying to catch little Yukina who was dancing around in a little circle singing.  
  
"Same with Yukina." Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei walked up to Yukina and stared. She noticed him and looked up. She smiled and went back to dancing. Hiei saw how happy she looked and smile a little.  
  
"I wanna dance too!" Keiko yelled. Yusuke set her down and she ran over to Yukina. "Whas your name?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yukina whas your?"  
  
"Keiko. Wanna pway?"  
  
"Sure!" so they started playing a cute little game.  
  
"They don't remember each other?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Then they probably don't remember us." Yusuke said.  
  
"You're cute!" Botan said again, huggling Kurama. Kurama let her down and she looked around at all of the people. Her eyes landed on Hiei. Hearts again. Hiei realized this and started backing away.  
  
"Come here!" Botan yelled. Hiei ran.  
  
"No way!" he yelled. Botan stopped running after him. Her eyes got really big and her lip started to tremble. She sniffed once and started balling. The boys covered their ears. If you think it was loud for normal humans, imagine what it must be like for Kurama. Having super sensitive hearing made it ten times louder. He closed his eyes and fell over. Hiei stared at the little crying Botan. What was he supposed to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well theres the first chapter. Will Hiei do anything to stop the crying? Will they find out who did this? Keep reading to find out! Please review! Thanks.  
  
Lobsterblue22 


	2. The Mischief Begins!

First of all I would like to give a huge thanks to the following people:  
  
Shisori~ not too sure if she will remember him. I don't think she even knew who he was when she was little. We'll see!  
  
Spin Of Doom~ I am really glad to know you like it! Heres your update!  
  
Skitzo-phrenik~ Is it really that funny? Wow! Thanx! I thought it would be cuter for her to have a crush on both!  
  
Schizofraggle615~ I thought of the boys take care of girls because I had never seen it before!  
  
Kuratata~ I agree, girls are smarter! And are probably more mischievous than boys!  
  
Queen of Koorime~ It is cute, especially Kurama! Heehee! I really didn't think other people would find it funny! Thank you!  
  
eap 1~ I like the unexpected part, it just makes it better! As for what's happening next. you'll have to read!  
  
panther angel~ I feel sorry for them too! Some things the girls do coming up might not be pretty but that's what makes it fun!  
  
HowLong~ No he cant kill them! That would ruin the story! You'll have to wait and see!  
  
Well, thanks you guys I really appreciate the reviews! Makes me feel loved! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan's crying continued and only got louder. Yukina and Keiko stopped their game and looked over a her. Her loud wails hurt their ears and frightened them. Then, along with Botan, they began to cry too. Hiei looked at them unbelievingly. Yusuke and Kuwabara cupped their hands over their ears to muffle the sound. Hiei looked to them for help. Kurama was still on the floor, stunned and twitching.  
  
"Dammit, Hiei! Do something!" Yusuke yelled over the crying.  
  
"Like what?" came the fire demons response.  
  
"I don't know! You made her start crying, now make her stop!"  
  
"Pick her up!" shouted Kuwabara. He gestured to Botan. Hiei looked down at her with a horrified look.  
  
"No way in hell!" he shook his head.  
  
"Come on Hiei! Look at Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, nodding his head at the fox demon on the floor. Hiei looked at him on the floor. He kept having spasms and shaking.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Just do it! Pick her up!" Kuwabara bellowed.  
  
Hiei sighed and took a step closer to Botan. Tears were streaming down her little face. He bent down and grabbed her around the waist. Not expecting to be picked up, Botan stopped and looked up at Hiei. She just stared at him. He almost thought she was going to start crying again but thankfully she smiled and hugged him around the neck. Keiko noticed Botan wasn't crying anymore so she stopped. Yukina continued to bawl. Keiko stared over at her.  
  
"Hey." She said poking her in the side. Yukina stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You can stowp cwying now!" Keiko said loudly. Yukina blushed.  
  
" 'Bout time!" Kuwabara said. He was rubbing his ears with a pained expression.  
  
"No kidding! I think my ears are gonna fall off! And it doesn't look like Kurama's gonna be getting' up any time soon." Yusuke said.  
  
True enough, he wasn't looking to good right then. Swirly eyed and laying still, looked like he had just gotten hit in the face with something.  
  
Hiei was struggling with Botan, who kept trying to cuddle his face.  
  
"Kurama better get up soon. I will not deal with this mini beast all night." He said For some reason Botan stopped wiggling. She glared at Hiei.  
  
"What did you cawl me?" she asked. Hiei looked confused.  
  
"He called you a 'mini beast'. Yup. That's what he said." Kuwabara said.  
  
Botan jumped down from Hiei's hands. Ran around behind him and materialized a mini oar. Hiei was too busy glaring at Kuwabara to notice. She swung the oar back and it connected with the back of his right knee. The hit caused his knee to snap forward, making him collapse. Keiko and Yukina watched not too far behind her. They giggled when he fell.  
  
"Meany face fewl down!" Yukina sang.  
  
"Good! He deserbed it!" Keiko said.  
  
"HAHA! Hiei got taken out by a tiny Botan!" Kuwabara exclaimed. He about fell over from laughing.  
  
"How pathetic!" Yusuke said between laughs.  
  
Keiko and Yukina walked up to Botan. They didn't know her yet and were impressed by her handy work.  
  
"My name is Keiko."  
  
"And, and I'm Yukina. Who' you?" she asked.  
  
"My names Botan."  
  
In the background Hiei was chasing Kuwabara around with a vase. Kuwabara wasn't expecting Hiei to use his super speed but he did. Hiei stopped right in front of him and threw the vase up at his head. It hit dead center and shattered. Kuwabara was stunned and had tiny cuts on his face from the glass. He fell backwards with a thud. Yusuke was still cracking up. Hiei advanced on him from behind with what could only be a pink flamingo yard decoration. He smacked him on the head with it. Yusuke went down. Hiei dropped the flamingo and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Where did dat thing come fwom?" Keiko asked pointing to the oar.  
  
"Oh, dis? I um. it's a hmmm, I downt know!" Botan said brightly.  
  
Just then Kurama came to. He sat up holding his head in his hands. Looking around he saw the two humans laying on the floor. Then he looked over to the three little girls, who now were whispering about something. Finally his eyes landed on Hiei.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"Oh wait I don't even think I want to know!" Kurama said waving his question away.  
  
He looked back over at the girls but they were gone.  
  
"Where did the girls go?"  
  
"What?" Hiei asked turning around. There was no sigh of them.  
  
"Awww, crap!" Kurama yelled getting up. He and Hiei ran up stairs to look for them.  
  
"Ok is dat all of it?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yup, yup!" Yukina answered cheerily. They came out of the bathroom with all of Botan's make up in a bag. They dragged it over to the unconscious boys.  
  
"Lets do da big one firwst!" Botan said. They reached into the bag and took out various makeup items. Yukina grabbed the blush, Keiko the eye-shadow and Botan pulled out lipstick.  
  
"What cowor should I use?" Keiko asked? Yukina and Botan looked at the choices.  
  
"Perpow!!" they yelled. Keiko smiled and started to apply it all over Kuwabara's eyes.  
  
Kurama and Hiei came back downstairs.  
  
"There you are!" Kurama said, moving towards them and stopped when he saw what they were doing. Hiei smirked at the girls actions. Kurama made forward to stop them but Hiei grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.  
  
"No, no. Wait. I want to see how this turns out." He said. Kurama sat down on a chair. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What will happen? Well I think its kinda obvious but still!  
  
This one also isnt very funny, at least I don't think so! I could have done better. I know this one is pretty short, so I will try to update sooner! Hope you like this chapter and please review! Oh and if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story tell them to me! I will give you credit for any ideas I do use so you wont be cheated out! Thanx!  
  
Lobsterblue22 


	3. What a Day

OMG!! I love getting reviews! All of you who reviewed are the sweetest things on earth! Thank you so much! I am really happy to see that you guys have only said good things about this story! It means a lot to know you like it! Skitzo-phrenick~ well you wont have to wait anymore! If you agree with Hiei then you'll love what he does! ;)  
  
Toki Mirage~ it is good! ( I hope!) this should be funny!  
  
ShyLilSweety1~ no you weren't boring me! Silly! I love reading reviews! They put me in a better mood!  
  
Kareyu~ I am surprised to hear you say its funny! I don't think I'm funny at all! Thanks!  
  
geta kuns chibi~ Sorry to leave ya at a cliff hanger! Had too! Keeps ya on your toes! Was it really that funny?  
  
Queen of Koorime~ Sorry it took so long to update, school started. :( but I did get it done eventually! Heres the update!  
  
sweetfiregurl~ I hope you continue to like my story!  
  
DaughterOfTheNight~ do you really love it? (sniff) I'm so happy! Thank you so much for adding me to your favs. List!  
  
Siora~ Thanks for telling me there was nothing wrong! But if there ever is in the future, do tell! Thanx!  
  
PassionateAngel~ Since you like it so much here is the update! Hope its as cute as the last!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I didn't get any ideas from any of you, but that's ok! Good thing I had a few of my own! But I would still like to hear any that you guys can think of! And you know what I just realized? I never put a disclaimer on!! Well here it is so you can just scroll down till you reach the story! Enjoy~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything that is Yu Yu Hakusho! Believe me, if I did I wouldn't be doing this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3 ~*~*~*~* *sigh*  
  
Kurama laid down on the couch, sighing. He could hear the giggling of the three little girls behind the couch.  
  
"They aren't gonna be very happy when they come to, ya know." He warned, glancing at Hiei.  
  
He was standing over the girls, watching as they smeared makeup on the two unconscious humans. His face showed nothing but pure joy, seeing the humans getting their 'makeover'.  
  
"Shhh! This is the best part!" Hiei answered, waving his hand at Kurama, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him. Keiko was spreading lipstick on Yusuke. Not just on his lips but all over his chin and cheeks.  
  
"Beautious!" she said happily, capping the bright pink lipstick closed. Hiei snickered.  
  
Botan and Yukina were still putting the finishing touches on Kuwabara, getting makeup in the small cuts on his face from his encounter with the vase. He had dark purple eyeshadow all the way up to his eye brows. His cheeks were bright pink from the blush. On his lips there was a dark red color.  
  
Yusuke had a bright blue eyeshadow on, going out passed his lashes to the side of his eyes. His blush was a deeper red than that on Kuwabara and his pink lipstick stood out more than anything.  
  
"Mission compete!" Yukina said cutely. She gave Botan a high five.  
  
Hiei was laughing his ass off at the sight of the two boys. Suddenly he stopped laughing and turned to Kurama.  
  
"Hey, Kurama! Do you have a camera anywhere?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Huh? What? Hiei, why do you need a.." Then it hit him. "Hiei, no."  
  
"I'll just find it myself then!" he yelled running off up stairs.  
  
"Hiei! No! Don't! It's bad enough we let the girls do that but to take a picture would be." he started saying, following him upstairs, but Hiei cut him off.  
  
"Funny? Hilarious? Good for blackmail?" Hiei said entering the computer room.  
  
"No, Hiei! It would be mean and.." but Hiei cut him off again.  
  
"The funniest damn thing I've ever seen!" he said digging through the drawers in the computer desk. His eyes widened when he found it.  
  
"YES!" he shouted and rushed back downstairs. Kurama just stood there and sighed. He began to walk downstairs.  
  
"What a day." He muttered. When he got to the last step he could hear the camera snapping and the girls giggling insanely. 'Oh, good lord.' He thought.  
  
Upon entering the living room, Kurama now understood why the girls were laughing so hard. Hiei had set up the two boys against the wall. The sat on the floor, Yusuke wearing one of Botan's scarves around his neck, Kuwabara wearing Botan's pink sunglasses on the top of his head. What was worse was the bright pink flamingo lawn ornament sitting in between them with both of their arms around it.  
  
Hiei was snapping picuters like a mad-man. Kurama cringed.  
  
"Hiei I don't think you need more than one." He said trying to grab the camera. He wasn't expecting little Botan to run up and hug his legs tightly.  
  
"I wuv you!" she squealed.  
  
"Botan, honey, please get off!"  
  
"Never! Nevernevernevernever!" she yelled hugging tighter.  
  
Then he heard Hiei gasp excitedly. Then a groan come from one of the boys. They were waking up! Hiei hid around the corner listening to them, dragging Kurama, Botan, Yukina and Keiko with him.  
  
"Ow! Shit, my head kills!" whined Yusuke.  
  
"I know the feeling." Kuwabara said. "But my face also stings really bad!" he added feeling the sore spots on his face. Neither had looked at each other yet.  
  
"And I had this really strange dream about being chased by a giant flamingo." Yusuke said confused. "Weird." He couldn't hear Hiei snickering around the corner.  
  
He rubbed the back of his sore head and turned to Kuwabara, who was looking at the floor, rubbing his temples. His eyes went wide when he caught a glimpse of his face. He started laughing immediately.  
  
"Your... Your FACE!" he said cracking up. Kuwabara looked at him like he was crazy. Seeing Yusuke's face mad Kuwabara go red in the face with laughter.  
  
"What do you mean, my face? Look at yours!" Kuwabara said between laughs. Yusuke stopped and looked a Kuwabara.  
  
"You're wearing makeup, dumbass." Yusuke stated.  
  
"No I'm not. You are." Kuwabara said defensively.  
  
"No, YOU ARE!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"LIAR!" Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
It's at this point that Hiei decided to bust out laughing. He fell to the ground holding his sides. The two humans looked over at him. Putting the pieces together they both tried to tackle Hiei, only managing to bump into each other, and fall.  
  
The girls took this opportunity to escape from Kurama's tight hold on all three of them. They wiggled out of his arms and ran over to Kuwabara and Yusuke. They jumped on their backs thinking it was a game.  
  
"This is fun!" said Yukina, currently jumping on Kuwabara's lower back.  
  
"They look sooo pwetty wid' their make up!" Keiko shouted, landing on her butt on Yusuke's back. Both humans tried to grab hold of the girls on their backs but had no such luck.  
  
Kurama came over and tried to help them as well. The girls saw him coming and ran off towards the kitchen. Getting up the boys took one look at each other and ran to the bathroom to wipe off the makeup.  
  
Botan wasn't interested in them anymore. Her eyes were on Hiei again. She smiled and ran up to the laughing fire demon. He was bent over on his knees laughing, holding his sides. She jumped up and landed on his back and hugged his neck from behind.  
  
"Mine!" she said, startling Hiei. he stood up and turned his head to the side to see what she was doing. Little did he know her head was right on the shoulder he looked over. He looked at her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek!  
  
"Mwah!" she said.  
  
"Ahh! Kurama your girlfriend just kissed me!" he yelled. Kurama's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"GET HER OFF OF ME!!!" Hiei yelled twisting around to shake her off. She jumped down and looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, no! Please don't cry again!" He begged.  
  
"Ok bubyez now!" she said blowing him a kiss. With that she ran off to where the other girls had gone, the kitchen.  
  
"She is one weird girl." Hiei muttered. The boys came back from the bathroom, faces clean.  
  
"Ya know Kuwabara, you looked like you belong in that makeup." Yusuke said slyly.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi! You were wearing make up too!"  
  
"Uh, you guys, we better get the girls before they..."  
  
*CRASH*  
  
All the boys turned to the kitchen.  
  
"Aww, crap!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There ya go! Chapter 3! YAY!  
  
Hope it was funny and cute and all the other things you guys have said the first 2 were! oh and I would really like ideas from you guys! Pleeze review and tell me what ya think! Thanx!  
  
P.S. I would like to thank Skitzo-phrenick b/c she ended giving me the idea about the boys laughing at each other! She didn't really give it as a idea but I used it as one! Hope you don't mind and thank you for the inspiration for that part! Luv ya!  
  
Lobsterblue22 


	4. Flour and Broken Vases

Here is chapter 4! Thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed and gave me ideas! If I use any I will give my thanks at the end of this chapter! In the next chapter you will finally meet the bad guys! (well girls but still!) so that should be interesting! Well I'll shut up now and let you read this chap!  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own anything! Nope, nothing! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anichan~ Sorry but Hiei doesn't want to give away any of those pics! Lol! Here's and update! Hope ya like it!  
  
Meiko M~ I'm not so sure I can write that much! @_@ that's a lot of writing! But I will just have to try now won't I?  
  
PassionateAngel~ Wow! So many ideas! Thank you so much! Now I have to decide when I am going to use them! Thanks for you help! : )  
  
duzzy and wuzzy~ I wrote more! Yay! Go me! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
RubyProudfoot~ Thanks so much for adding me to your favs. List! I think I will use you idea! It would be cute! Thank you!  
  
Little Demon Chick~ Hmmm. a sequel huh? Really think I should? I'll ponder that! Thank you!  
  
Adella Avalon~ Hope this is soon enough! School pretty much wastes my time now! ;)  
  
XHellsFireX~ Hiei was laughing pretty hard! I liked that part! I am really glad you did too!  
  
Vx2~ I am really thankful that you and so many other people find this funny! I didn't think it was hilarious! Thanks!  
  
|- Steph-chan-|~ Well I updated asap but I know it does take me a while!  
  
Skitzo-phrenick~ What you said was helpful! Again thank you! I think Kurama is a little jealous of 'the kiss'! read to see what happens!  
  
white tiger~ tell ya what, I don't really know how I would put you in this story, but (if its ok) I would like to put you into my other story! (A New Chance at Life) Hiei needs someone in that one too! So if ya wanna check it out please do! Hope that's ok! Srry if I let you down!  
  
Crazy4YuYuHakusho~ here is more! :) I don't think this is the longest chapter but I think it's a good size!  
  
Randall Flagg2~ Awww, you a Yukina fan? You better run from Hiei! I want you to read the rest of my story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Aww, crap!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
The boys looked to the kitchen, dreading the mess they would find there.  
  
"Man! I didn't know little girls could be such a pain in the ass!" Yusuke complained. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.  
  
"Especially someone as sweet as my dear Yukina!" Hiei glared at him.  
  
There was another loud crash, followed by the girls giggling.  
  
"Oh, shit! That sounded expensive!" Kurama ran to the kitchen, the others right behind him.  
  
When they got in there they weren't too surprised to see the girls covered from head to toe in flour. They were throwing handfuls at each other. Kurama went passed them looking for what had broken. Hiei stared at the girls, shaking his head.  
  
On the other side of the room Kurama found what he was looking for. On the floor next to the counter was a broken drinking glass and right next to is a shattered, pink vase. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Thank the lord, it was only that vase Keiko and Yusuke got us as a moving in present." He regretted what he said almost immediately, as he saw Yusuke's look.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much that cost!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"I, I mean. Damn it! Why did it have to be that vase!? We loved that vase so much!" Kurama said quickly, starting to sweat. Yusuke got a threatening look on his face. Kuwabara went to keep the angry teen away from the fox demon. ~*~  
  
Back to where the girls were having their flour fight, Hiei still watched them. It was amusing to see Yukina have so much fun. A small smiled crept onto his face.  
  
But it was quickly replaced with a small handful of flour, thrown by Botan. She fell over laughing. The flour fell off of Hiei's face and onto his black clothing, leaving a very noticeable white spot. Keiko and Yukina started laughing too.  
  
He grit his teeth and picked up a handful himself. Then he let it fly, straight at poor, little Botan's face. It found its mark.  
  
Hiei smiled at his work. He had left her speechless. Or so he thought.  
  
"Boys not 'apposed to hit girls!" She yelled.  
  
"On'y meanies hit girls!" Keiko added.  
  
"I didn't hit her! I threw it at her! There's a difference!" Hiei said, crossing his arms. Then another handful of flour hit him, this time in the back of the head. He turned around to see Yukina's smiling face.  
  
"If dats da way its gonna be." her small voice said, and she threw more at him. He figured Botan and Keiko had started throwing some at him too, he could feel the flour hitting his back and legs.  
  
"Hey, this isn't fair! Its three to one!" he complained trying to scoop more flour as he was dodging that which the girls were throwing at him.  
  
Keiko had gone over to Yukina's side to help her. Botan was left on his right side. Not far from her was the bag that the flour had came from. He had an idea. ~*~  
  
"I. said that... I was sor- sorry!" Kurama struggled to say because Yusuke was sitting on his back. (nothing perverted now!)  
  
"That's not enough. I spent all my money on that stupid thing because Keiko said you guys would love it!"  
  
"It was PINK!" Kurama shouted. Not too far from him, Kuwabara was nursing a nasty looking bump on the head, caused by the famous pink flamingo lawn ornament. ^_^  
  
"It shouldn't have matter! I thought you were the polite one!"  
  
"I am, its just. its pink! I don't like pink! Personally, I thought the vase was a horrible idea for a moving in present!"  
  
"Oh bull! You wear pink all the time! And it was a horrible idea, compared to Kuwabara's bottle of cheap wine?" Yusuke said, putting more of his weight on Kurama.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi! That not fair! I got him something else too!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, we can't forget the framed picture of his kitten!"  
  
"It was original!" Kuwabara defended.  
  
"Yusuke, please get off me! I'll, uh, I'll. pay you back! Yeah, I will!" Kurama said.  
  
"All of it?"  
  
"How much was it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"We'll discuss that later, pal!" Yusuke said helping him up. ~*~  
  
Hiei quickly ran over and grabbed the bag of flour. It was about three quarters full. He ran up behind Botan and turned the bag over on top of her. A shower of flour (haha it rhymes!) fell on Botan's head and down her body.  
  
Hiei emptied the bag, shaking it a little to make sure all of it had be dumped. Botan was completely white. She had a little pile of flour on the top of her head. The rest had covered her and fallen to the floor in a pile that hid her feet.  
  
Keiko and Yukina watched with mouths wide open. Hiei smirked down at Botan.  
  
"That'll teach ya' to throw flour at me!"  
  
Botan looked like she was about to cry again.  
  
"HIEI?!" a voice yelled.  
  
Hiei cringed and turned around to see Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara staring at him. He realized he was holding the bag and tried to hide it behind his back.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Well, it looks like you just dumped a whole bag of flour on Botan. Am I wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It was only three quarters full! And SHE started it! " Hiei said, pointing to Botan. She looked at him like he had insulted her.  
  
"Nah aw! He did! He's a meanie!" Yukina nodded.  
  
"We sawd him! He did!"  
  
"And he hit her!" Keiko added. All of the boys' jaws dropped, even Hiei.  
  
"She's lying! I didn't hit her!"  
  
"Hiei, how could you?" Yusuke asked. He went over and picked up Keiko. Kuwabara doing the same for Yukina.  
  
"I told you guys that shrimp nuts here was crazy! Hitting little girls!"  
  
"Stuff it moron! They're lying!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Kurama picked up Botan and looked at Hiei.  
  
"Kurama, I swear I didn't hit her! Does she look hurt?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Exactly! I only threw flour at her."  
  
"Well then you're cleaning the kitchen. Hope you have fun cleaning all this up." He carried Botan away to get her cleaned up. Over Kurama's shoulder, Botan stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"That girl always was annoying." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There. FINALLY, I know! It did take me a while to get this on! My week was hectic! Between school and float building after that I didn't have any time! Plus the fact that I had the biggest writer's block in the world! I typed like three different chapters before I was happy with it! Please review! I would like more ideas! I didn't use any that I got in this chapter but I plan to use some in the next! Thanks again to all the reviewers. Luv ya!  
  
Lobsterblue22 


	5. Baths? Purses are evil? 2 blonde bad gir...

~* Author Babblings *~  
  
Whew, chapter 5! Oh yeah! *Dances around happily!* I tried to make this one longer so I hope it is! Like I said, in this one the 'badgirls' are introduced. That should be fun! I think I might even have Koenma in this one! If not then he'll be in the next chapter for sure! Also I have realized that I haven't exactly given a time. thing. Like, when the chapter takes place. So, lets just say that during this one it is about 5 to 6 p.m., ok? Oh and sorry for any typos! Well, enough of my babbling, ON TO THE STORY! (after the disclaimer and review answers of course! Scroll down if not interested!)  
  
~*Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Don't ask!*~  
  
~* Review Answers *~  
  
Randall Flagg2~ Wow, you reviewed a few times! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the chibis! And thanks for the ideas! So many, I don't know wht to use! Gah! Oh well, I'll figure something out!  
  
Skitzo-phrenick~ Well, lets just say I did need something to keep the guys busy! Plus, I liked the part about Kuwabara's cat painting! Lol! Yeh, that flamingo just keeps popping up in the story doesn't it? Lol!  
  
Lindsey~ I am happy you liked the story! I have gotten a lot of people saying that its funny but I guess I just don't really see it! But it is good to know that the readers think it is! Thanks!  
  
Little Demon Chick~ Botan is kinda being the main torturer isn't she? I guess she is just a little more outgoing/mischievous than the others. Hiei is my second fav. Character, after Kurama! He is so cute! ^_^  
  
Wizardess Gal~ Yeh, I don't think the boys are having too much fun in the story! All the crying and little girl things, I don't think they were ready for anything like this to happen! And it only gets better, so please read on! Lol!  
  
PassionateAngel~ Wow! Lots of ideas! Thank you so much! I might just have to use the Yusuke and Kuwabara play! Lol! Oh, oh and the tape one! That will be great with Hiei! Thank you!  
  
Queen of Koorime~ I can see it too! I don't think he is so mean inside! I think he does like to have fun with the little girsl, especially since Yukina is one of them! Oh! I just got an idea! ^_~  
  
Adella Avalon~ So glad you like it! I have finally continued! Yes! It took me a while I know! But here it is!  
  
Meiko M~ Lol! Don't laugh too hard! Heres the next chapter! Ya gotta read it! I agree, sugar is a neccessity! I need it, especially when I am trying to type in the middle of the night! Lol! Hope ya like it!  
  
Star Moon~ You think poor Hiei now, wait till later! I got some more stuff planned! Some cute and some not so nice! It should be pretty funny. (at least I hope so!)  
  
|-Steph-chan-|~ Believe me, the Christmas chapter in your story was so cute! I loved it! I just hope that this chapter turns out good! I have been kinda stressed lately!  
  
*whew* That's all of them for this chapter! Thanks so much to all the reviewers! I love you guys! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*Chap.5*~  
  
"OWWIE!" came the ear splitting scream from the upstairs bathroom.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Shit, Keiko!" Yusuke's voice answered.  
  
"It HURTS!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Just calm down and I'll make it all better."  
  
There was a *thunk* of a shampoo bottle hitting the floor and the opening and closing of a door. Yusuke came running down the stairs. He went into the living room where Kurama was trying to keep a flour covered Botan off the furniture. Kuwabara had taken Yukina into the downstairs bathroom to try to clean her off. "Kurama, dude, do you have any Visine?" Yusuke panted. Kurama raised his eyebrow.  
  
"No, why?" he picked Botan up to stop her from jumping onto the dark blue chair.  
  
"Keiko got some flour in her eyes. I need to get it out."  
  
"You seriously think that she is gonna hold still long enough for you to get it in?"  
  
"Well, I did, until you said that. So.. what should do!"  
  
Just then Kuwabara came out of the bathroom, holding Yukina. Her head and clothes were wet and she had smeared the flour all over Kuwabara.  
  
"You guys, this isn't working. They'er gonna need to take baths."  
  
The three boys looked at each other. Keiko was crying upstairs, hitting the door with something.  
  
"Yusuke, just, pour warm water on her face. Make sure it's WARM! Not too hot, or it'll burn her." Kurama instructed.  
  
"Ok, I'll try." He turned and went back upstairs.  
  
"So, about the baths.." Kuwabara began.  
  
"There is no way in HELL that moron is giving my little sister a bath!" Hiei said from the living room door. He was glaring daggers at Kuwabara, still holding Yukina, for even suggesting such a thing.  
  
"Yeh, shrimp nuts, that's what I was gonna say! Well, not like that but, it would be weird. For all of us!"  
  
"That's true. We would need a girl to do it." Kurama said thoughtfully as he fought against little Botan, who was trying desperatly to get away and play. (rhymes! Heehee!)  
  
"Shizuru." Hiei said simply. "Oh, yeh good idea, Hiei!" Kurama said.  
  
Then they heard Yusuke yell from upstairs. The boys went up, taking Botan and Yukina with them.  
  
"Put me down! I wanna pway!" Botan whined. She was trying to get over to Yukina, who was doing the same.  
  
"In a little while ok, hun?" Kurama said.  
  
"No! Now! I wanna pway NOW!" she yelled. The boys whinced.  
  
"Fox, don't you have a kennel or something you could put her in?" Hiei asked, now glaring at Botan. She stuck out her tongue again.  
  
They opened the bathroom door and were surprised by what they saw. The whole floor covered in water and shampoo, while a wet, little Keiko currently trying to hit Yusuke, who was holding her off with a white bucket.  
  
"Guys, help!" he yelled.  
  
Kurama was the first to react. He handed Botan over to, who else? Hiei, who was none too happy to have to hold her. He held her under her arms and away from him, disgusted.  
  
Kurama went over and picked up Keiko. She was still kicking and hitting even after he got her out of the bathroom.  
  
"Urameshi, what the hell did you do?" Kuwabara asked staring down at him.  
  
"All I did is what Kurama told me to do! Man, I swear I am never taking his advice again!" he announced, getting up off the floor.  
  
"What did you do?" Hiei asked, dropping Botan. She glared at him. (I'm thinking Botan doesn't like Hiei much after the whole flour thing!)  
  
"I poured the water on her face to get the flour out, just like Kurama said."  
  
"It was COLD water! Hes a meanie! He trieded to freeze me!" Keiko said, sniffling. "Kuwabara call Shizuru. I bet a nice warm bath would warm you up!" Kurama said to Keiko. She smiled and nodded. Kuwabara went to get his cell phone.  
  
"Oh, Oh! Can, um, can we have bubbles?!" Yukina asked, excitedly. The other two girls gasped with excitement also.  
  
Kurama nodded. "I think we have some, yeh."  
  
"Yay!" the little girls cheered.  
  
Kuwabara came back and dialed the number to his house. He waited for Shizuru to pick up. She finally did.  
  
"Yeh, who is it?"  
  
"Sis? Hey its Kuwabara. Um, can you come to Kurama's? We, uh, gotta problem, and we need your help."  
  
"Whats the problem, maybe I can talk you through it."  
  
"No, I think you're gonna need to come here."  
  
"Can you just tell me what the damn problem is first?" she said getting frustrated.  
  
"I'll tell ya when ya get here, just hurry up!"  
  
"*sigh* Fine! I'll be there in like 10 minutes."  
  
"Cool. Thanks sis. Bye."  
  
"Yeh, whatever." She hung up.  
  
"She'll be here in 10 minutes." He looked to the others.  
  
"This is gonna be pretty hard to explain." Yusuke pointed out, nodding to the girls.  
  
"Yeh, but we're just gonna have to try." Kurama said. "I got a question."  
  
"How surprising, moron is confused." Hiei said. Kuwabara glared at him out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Anyways, don't you think we should tell Koenma?"  
  
The others' mouths flew open. Then they nodded.  
  
"That probably should have been the first thing we did." Yusuke said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why didn't you bring this up before?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara shrugged.  
  
"Too many things have happened, I wasn't really thinking." He cringed after he realized what he just said.  
  
"What else is new?" Hiei said.  
  
Throughout all of this the girls just sat and watched. They were excited about their bubble bath.  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
"That's probably Shizuru, I'll go get it. You guys get the girls." Kurama said, walking down the stairs.  
  
Hiei once again got stuck with Botan. He carried her down and pretty much dropped her on the floor. They could hear Kurama and Shizuru talking as she came in.  
  
"Yeh, so what the probl..Holy shit!" she yelled when she saw the girls. Her eyes were wide and she just stared.  
  
"That's the problem." Yusuke said.  
  
"What the hell happened to them? Well, wait, is that them?"  
  
"Yeh, that's them, and we don't really know what happened." Kuwabara answered. "Well, moron, that's just another thing to add to the very long list of things you don't know." Hiei said. (hes been poking fun at Kuwabara and awful lot in this chap, huh?)  
  
"Shut up shrimp nuts!"  
  
"You guys, knock it off!" Kurama said. "Shizuru, we need you to give them a bath, as you can see they are covered in flour, thanks to Hiei."  
  
"Its not all my fault!"  
  
"Jerk." Botan said from her sitting position on the floor.  
  
"Awww! How cute! They can talk!" Shizuru said. The three girls looked up at her with tired eyes.  
  
"Hey, guys ya know what? I think they are kinda tired. You should praobably put them to bad after their bath!" she said picking up Yukina and Keiko. "This is too weird." She muttered.  
  
Kurama picked Botan up and carried her to the bathroom after Shizuru.  
  
"There are bubbles under the cupboard. Hand their clothes out so I can wash them, ok?"  
  
"Yeh, Kurama. I got it." And Shizuru shut the door.  
  
He went and sat down in the living room, where the other boys were.  
  
"Man, its good to finally get a break, isnt it?" Yusuke said, streching out on the couch. Hiei snorted.  
  
"What are you talking about? You and moron were uncounscious half the time!"  
  
"Hey! That's your fault shrimp nuts! Stupid vase." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Enough you guys! This has been a hard enough day without you two bickering back and forth." Kurama said. "Plus, we need to contact Koenma." "How are we supposed to do that?" Yusuke asked, almost asleep.  
  
"We could use Botan's communication mirror thing." Kuwabara suggested.  
  
"That would be the easiest way."  
  
"Yeh, so Kurama. Where is it?" Yusuke got up and looked around.  
  
"Its in Botan's purse."  
  
"Whoa, dude, then YOU can get it! There's no way I'm goin' into a girls purse. That, like, gets you the death penalty in their world!" Yusuke sat back down.  
  
"I'm not either! Purses are one of the scariest things in the world! Who knows what strange things you will find in there!" Kuwabara addded.  
  
"Oh, please. There is nothing wrong with a woman's purse. All they keep in there is money and keys."  
  
"No, Kurama you're wrong. One time, Keiko asked me to grab a pen from her purse.. I'm scarred for life, man. Scarred for life."  
  
Hiei grunted from the corner. They couldn't tell whos side he was on.  
  
"You're just being ridiculas! Its fine!" Kurama got up and walked to the coat rack, where Botan hung her purse. He grabbed her pale pink purse and brought it back to the boys, setting it on the coffee table. "See?"  
  
"Open then, Mr. Brave." Kuwabara dared.  
  
"Fine." Kurama unzipped it and stopped. "There."  
  
"No, no, no. Now, open it and get the communication mirror." Yusuke egged him on.  
  
There was giggling from the bathroom. Then it sounded like the girls were singing a cute, little song. The bathroom door opened and Shizuru threw out the girls clothes.  
  
"There ya go. They'll probably be done in the tub in about an hour or so! Ok?"  
  
"Thanks Shizuru." She shut the door again and Kurama looked back at the purse. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What restaurant did he want us to meet him at?" a female voice asked.  
  
"I don't know, he said it in italian or something. But this is the address." another answered.  
  
Two blondes (no offense!) stood outside a restaurant. They looked up trying to remember if it was the right name or not.  
  
"It sounds kinda like what he said." The taller blonde said. Her hair went past her shoulders to the middle of her back. She had light blue eyes.  
  
"Lets just go in and see if he is in there." The shorter on said. Her hair stopped at her chin. She had brown eyes.  
  
They stepped to the doors and the shorter one grabbed the handle and pulled. The door didn't budge.  
  
"What the..?"  
  
"Mandy, you're obviously supposed to use this door!" the other one said. She went to the other door and pushed. It didn't move either.  
  
"Ha! What now Alyssa? You were wrong too!"  
  
"Well, if you're so smart, how do we get in?" Neither of them had noticed the sign saying 'push' on Mandy's door or the one saying 'pull' on Alyssa's. People were beginning to stare at them as they argued.  
  
"Maybe there's a button or something!" Mandy looked around for anything that could possibly trigger the door to open. She poked a few various spots on the wall. Nothing happened.  
  
"No, they don't do that here, that only in Australia!" Alyssa said in a voice clearly saying 'duh!'. Then some random person came and pulled on the door Alyssa was at. It opened and the person walked in. the two girls looked at each other.  
  
"Told you! You did have to pull!" Mandy said cockily.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They entered the restaurant and looked around for the man they had to meet with. They spotted him at a table in the back. He had black hair and deep, sapphire blue eyes. Both of the girls were practically drooling over him. They walked up to the table and the man looked up from the paper he was reading.  
  
"Good evening, ladies. Please, have a seat." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there ya go! I'm not too happy with this chapter. :( I don't think it is very funny at all. Oh well. I blame it all on school! Things were kinda boring at the beginning and well the end too but I'll try to make the next one better! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review with what you think! Thanks!  
  
Lobsterblue22 


	6. To Be Exhausted

~* Author Babblings *~  
  
Here it is! It's chapter 6! Man, this story is doing better than I ever would have thought! I'm surprised I have remembered to update this on a regular basis b/c i dont have the greatest memory! ^_^ I have gotten so, so many great ideas! Thank you so much to the people who tell them to me! I really apprieciate it! In this chapter there should be more of the 'badgirls' and some Koenma, since I didn't get to him in the last chapter! Plus, we will find out what horrible things the boys will fiind in Botan's purse! That will be tons of fun! Well, enjoy this chapter! Please review! Thanks!  
  
~*Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Don't ask!*~  
  
~* Review Answers *~  
  
noel1990~ Well, I think I have always had a big imagination! Lets just say that I space out a lot and think of things like this story! Lol!  
  
Randall Flagg2~ The 'badgirls' don't really sound like the normal villians do they? But what about that guy they were meeting? We'll find out soon! They kinda remind me of someone I know too! Thank you tons for the ideas!  
  
MaraJade2990~ I like the chibi girls too! I thought it was a cute idea! I'm just glad that so many people like it!  
  
Jordan~ I like writing stories like this! I think I am better at funny stories than I am at serious stories. You'll find out what is in Botan's purse in this chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
YkkGrl~ The boys never thought that Yukina or Keiko could be so wild either! But ya kinda knew Botan would be wild didn't you? ^_~ I am really surprised so many people thought it was funny, that chapter was kinda boring!  
  
Adella Avalon~ I try to update asap! But school...ya know! And when I get home I am totally wiped out! But here it is! The next chapter! Read on and enjoy!  
  
Anonymous Reviewer~ I like Keiko, of course I would include her! Plus, I love the Yusuke/ Keiko pairing! (not as much as Botan/Kurama!) but its my second fav.! Glad you loved it! Hope you will read the rest!  
  
Queen of Koorime~ I really like the purse part! My fav. Line from that part is when Yusuke says: "Whoa, dude, then YOU can get it! There's no way I'm goin' into a girls purse. That, like, gets you the death penalty in their world!" That part was good! Lol!  
  
I'm-A-Shady-Gurl~ I am so glad you like it! Hopefully this chapter will be as funny as the others! Please read on! :)  
  
PassionateAngel~ I don't think that all blondes are dumb! But I have to say that there are a few! (like Jessica Simpson! Lol! 'I don't eat buffalo!') n/m ^_^` ya know what I'm talkin' bout? Lol!  
  
Silverchild of the winds~ I'm not sure if Botan has a purse but for the sake of the story lets just say that she does! I have gotten a lot of people telling me I shoud have Yukina use her powers so I think I will! (there ya go! A little spoiler!)  
  
|-Steph-chan-|~ ya it seems most people cant wait till the purse part! I hope its how you are expecting it to be! I think my purse is scary and its MY purse! I don't know if that's good but knowing Botan she should have some pretty interesting things in there!  
  
Lindsey~ I like shrimp nuts! It is funny! That's just something I think Kuwabara would call him! That's gonna be his nickname from now on! Lol!  
  
Meiko M~ I don't doubt that its funny to people now b/c so many people have told me it is! And I don't think they would lie! (at least I hope not!)  
  
Morningstar99~ I really hope the whole blonde thing didn't really offend you! I would feel so bad! Its all in good fun so I hope you don't take it personally!  
  
Thanks all you wonderful reviewers! you guys are so awesome! Thank you so much!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*Chap.6*~  
  
"Come on Kurama, if you're so sure that there is nothing creepy in there just open it!"  
  
"Yusuke, please. I have to wash the girls clothes! It'll, um, just have to wait!" Kurama said, picking up the girls clothes.  
  
"Kurama's a chicken? WHAT?!" Kuwabara yelled loudly. Hiei closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust.  
  
"That's not that case, Kuwabara. But the girls need to wear these." Kurama left the room, heading towards the basement, where the laundry room was.  
  
"Good excuse." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Human's are so stupid."  
  
"What was that shrimp nuts?"  
  
"You guys fight demons everyday and yet you are afraid of something as stupid as a woman's purse. Moron." Hiei answered.  
  
"You ever been inside one?" Yusuke asked. Hiei didn't answer. "Exactly."  
  
Kurama came back up. The guys looked at him expectantly. Then there was a sqeal from the bathroom.  
  
"Dat's too COLD!!" they heard Keiko yell. There was some splashing and they could hear Shizuru cursing.  
  
"What happened to da warm water?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yukina? Have you been using your powers?" Shizuru asked accusingly.  
  
"I dunno. Did I?" Shizuru sighed.  
  
"Yeh, I think ya did. Come on out of the tub. We need new water." She started running warm water and poured more bubble bath in it. The girls got back in and started playing.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, come here for a sec." She yelled through the door.  
  
"Coming."  
  
He went and stood outside the door and pressed his ear to it.  
  
"I don't think Yukina knows how to control her power. She just turned the water freezing cold."  
  
"That could be a problem."  
  
"Well duh! Don't you think you should get Koenma to do something about this?"  
  
"Ah, hah, that's what we're trying to do." He said nervously, as the topic he had been trying to avoid came up again.  
  
"Well, hurry up! Hey! No! Botan don't do that!" then there was a very loud splash, and Shizuru swearing a little more.  
  
"Ok. I'll get right on that." He sighed. Today sucks.  
  
"Come on Kurama! Stop being such a baby!" Kuwabara yelled from the living room.  
  
"Hypocrite." Hiei muttered. Kuwabara glared at him.  
  
"I don't remember asking you, shrimp nuts."  
  
"You guys! Shut the hell up! I'm tryin' to sleep!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"We really need to contact Koenma. Yukina doesn't really know how to use her powers. She has no control." Kurama explained, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Well, if you'd just open the purse and get the communication mirror we would be able to contact him, now wouldn't we?" Yusuke was starting to get annoyed and wanted to sleep.  
  
Kurama sighed.  
  
"Fine, here I go."  
  
He grabbed the purse and looked inside. Kuwabara edged closer in curiosity. Yusuke sat up to see better. Hiei watched out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I can't see it in here." Kurama said nervously.  
  
"That's because its probably on the bottom. Underneath everything else. What other kinds of things are in there?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I... don't know." Kurama shook his head, he was sweating.  
  
"To make it easier dump it all out." Yusuke reached forward and knocked it out of Kurama's hands. Kurama had a look of dread on his face as he watched the contents of Botan's purse go flying on to the table. Kuwabara jumped back as a tube of lipstick came at him.  
  
"Ahh! What did you do Urameshi!?"  
  
"There ya go, moron. Now you have lipstick of your own!"  
  
"Shut up shrimp nuts!"  
  
The boys looked fearfully at all of the things now laying on the table. In the pile there was lipstick and lipgloss, make up, a bottle of purfume, two eyeliner pencils, mascara, a roll of film, a package of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, mints, her keys, and finally the communication mirror. But the guys couldn't identify half the things there.  
  
"What's this?" Yusuke asked picking up an eyeshadow compact case. He fumbled it open and dropped it. "I don't ever wanna see makeup again."  
  
Hiei was inspecting the purfume and accidently squirted some onto his face, getting it in his eyes.  
  
"Dammit! Sonofa...." He rubbed his eyes and threw the purfume back on the table.  
  
Kuwabara was playing with the mascara. He pulled the stick out and saw the black stuff on it. He grabbed a piece of paper and smeared the mascara on it.  
  
"Cool! Its like a, new and improved paint brush!" he rubbed more onto the paper and then noticed the eyeliner. He put the mascara back down and pick up the black and dark blue eyeliner. He looked at them trying to figure out that they were.  
  
"Oh! Colored pencils!" and he started drawing with those too.  
  
Yusuke knew better then to mess around with things he couldn't identify, so he grabbed the Reese's and started opening them.  
  
"Hey! I want some!" Kuwabara whined. Yusuke stuck out his tongue and shook his head.  
  
"No, these are mine now!"  
  
He put the first one into his mouth and chewed slowly to piss Kuwabara off. Then he took the second one and took a bite out of it. The rest he held away from Kuwabara so he couldn't grab it. Then, he ate that half too.  
  
"Urameshi, you're an asshole."  
  
"This is the communication thing right?" Hiei, red-eyed from the purfume, asked. He held the compact mirror to Kurama.  
  
"Here, let me see." Kurama took it and opened it. The mirror flickered into a staticy screen. In a few more moments Koenma's big, toddler face showed up.  
  
"What is it Botan?! I'm... Oh Kurama, what are you doing?" the prince asked annoyed.  
  
"Hello to you too, Koenma. We got a problem." There was a beep from downstairs, indicating that the clothes were done being washed. "Yusuke, could you go and put the laudry in the dryer?" Yusuke nodded and left.  
  
"Your problem is the laundry!?" Koenma yelled. "No, no! it's a much bigger problem than that!"  
  
"You think you have a problem?! I have a problem! I need to get all of these papers filed by tonight or my rump is roast!" Koenma yelled, getting red in the face.  
  
"Ok, but this is a little more serious. Ya see, the girls, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina, have been turned into little kids again."  
  
Koenma seemed to be processing what he had just heard when they heard another high pitched squeal from the bathroom. Then the bathroom door opened a little bit and Shizuru stuck her head out.  
  
"Kurama, she did it again!" then she shut the door again.  
  
"Um, Koenma, do you know anything that could be of some help right about now?" Kurama asked.  
  
Koenma was shaking his head unbelievingly.  
  
"Did you just say the girls were turned into little kids again?"  
  
"Yeh, that was what he said Toddler! Now could you please help us? They are driving us insane!" Yusuke yelled, sitting back on the couch.  
  
"Well, I'll have Gorge look into it! GORGE!" he yelled.  
  
"Thanks Koenma." With that Kurama closed the mirror and sighed. He was exhausted. Yusuke looked like he was about to drop off any minute now and Hiei already was sleeping in a chair. Kuwabara had fallen asleep with the eyeliners and mascara in hand.  
  
Kurama leaned back and was almost asleep when the bathroom door opened and Shizuru came out. She looked pretty pissed. She was soaking wet and her hair was messed up.  
  
"I am never having kids."  
  
"Are they done?" Kurama asked getting up.  
  
"Yeh, they are now! Yukina's powers didn't help at all, Botan seemed to think it was funny to throw soap at people, and Keiko likes to splash. I should I have brough more cigarettes." She mummbled.  
  
"Well, thanks for doing this. Are they still in the bathroom then?"  
  
"Yeh, I told them that if they opened the door a giant spider would come and bite all their heads off."  
  
Kurama's eyes went wide.  
  
"You told that to them? They're little girls!"  
  
"It kept them inside." She shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Hold on, I need to get the clothes." He went downstairs and got them out of the dryer. Bringing them back up he heard Shizuru yelling.  
  
"What did I tell you?! Do you want the giant spider to kill you guys!?"  
  
"Shizuru!"  
  
"Oh, just give me the clothes!" she grabbed them and went back into the bathroom to get them dressed. In a few minutes she came back out with the girls. They were looking around, still afraid that the spiders would jump out at them.  
  
"It's ok, there are no spiders."  
  
"Well, as much fun as this has been, I better get going. Seeya Kurama." Shizuru said as she left.  
  
"Now, to get you guys to bed." Kurama said looking down at them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There it is. I am not happy with chap. Either. :( I know the 'badgirls' weren't in it but lets just say I'm keepin' you in suspense. (really I am to tired to write more and even if I wasn't, I cant think of anything to write!) so defidently in the next chapter! Oh, and I have an idea for a new story! I was thinking of doing on where they start their freshmen year in highschool. Then I would eventually do all of the years, but I wanna know if you guys think that would be cool! Please review and tell me! Thanks! Lobsterblue22 


	7. Sleep time, well almost anyways!

~* Author Babblings *~  
  
Well, everybody, here we are! Chapter 7!!! I'm so loving how well this story has been doing! :) I love it! Anyways, in this chapter, there wont be any Koenma in this one, but there will be more of the Badgirls. Shizuru is not going to be in this chapter, either. Will we find out who that mystery guy was? No, that will defidently be explained in a couple more chapters. So, please read this one and Enjoy!  
  
~*Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Don't ask!*~  
  
~* Review Answers *~  
  
Sasami Minammo~ Next time if you don't want to make your review short, you don't have to! I love long reviews that tell me what you think! So you don't need to make them short it you do review again! (I hope you will! Please!?)  
  
Hiei's-Demented-Mercenary~ I am super glad that you liked it! I hope you will stick around for the later chapters!  
  
AnEmOnE2~ Thank you so much! You probably don't know what it means to have you review my story! I have read your 'From the Foxes Eyes' and I am reading your sequel to it! I love them and your writing! Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Skitzo-phrenick~ I probably would have called Koenma earlier too, but then again this is a story about the guys dealing with it. And we all know that the guys aren't the brightest, 'cept of course Kurama and Hiei, but they were kinda preoccupied!  
  
Randall Flagg2~ You are so awesome! And you're not self-centered. I love hearing from you! I liked the throwing soap part too! That was too cute for me to leave out! And I don't want you to shut up! I like getting ideas! A lot of them really help me think of some of my own! Thank you so much for all the help and support!  
  
Adella Avalon~ Hope this chapter is as wonderful as you said the last one was! I love hearing from you, hope you continue to like my story! :)  
  
PassionateAngel~ Thank you! Not very many people say that I am funny! But I think I could like hearing it! :) And of course the High School fic would be Kurama/Botan, I wouldn't have it any other way! And no I don't want to kill you for the long review! I like the long ones! They tell me more about what you guys like!  
  
Silverchild of the winds~ although I really appreciate you reviewing I am really sorry to say that I didn't really understand your review! :( I feel really stupid I seriously have no clue what you are talking about! If you could clear it up for me then I would understand! Thanks! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Storm31~ Yeh the boys were thinking, for once! Lol! A lot of people liked the purse part and I am glad it did! I hope this chapter gives you a laugh or two also! Thanks!  
  
|-Steph-chan-|~ you don't have to wait anymore! Here it is! I figured that's the kind of thing Shizuru would do! I thought it was funny! Plus I hate spider! (ewww!)  
  
Queen of Koorime~ I am really happy you liked the chapter, especially the purse part! Oh and thank you for telling me what you thought about the High School story! I am pretty sure I will do that, but I still wanna hear what some of the other people think!  
  
YkkGrl~ Its ok that you have nothing new to say b/c I like hearing it anyways! And I don't mind swears at all, acctually I swear quite a bit myself! (hehe) but for the story I tried to tone it down a bit, just in case some people didn't like swearing.  
  
Meiko M~ Wow, Trowa, I hear from you a lot don't I? (lol!) That's ok! As long as Meiko enjoyed it im happy! Im glad you like the chapter and purses are scary, well mine is anyways. Thank you for saying I was the funniest writer, that was really sweet! And I am thankful that you are getting others in on it! That means a lot!  
  
Kurama and Botan lover~ im happy you like the chapter and I wanna thank you for your thoughts. I have to agree that only a few school fics are good, but that's one reason I want to do one, it would be good, by my standards, not necessarily everyone elses. We'll see what happens! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
I'm-A-Shady-Gurl~ I am super glad you liked the chapter! And I would like to chat with you sometime! That would be fun! :)  
  
Thanks to all of the reviewers! You guys rule! Thank you all so much! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*Chap.7*~  
  
"I don't wanna go da bed!" Keiko whined.  
  
"Bed stinks!" Botan added.  
  
"Can we keep pwaying?" Yukina begged.  
  
Kurama sighed. He was way to tired to deal with this alone right now, but he didn't have the heart to wake up any of the guys. Well, maybe he could wake them up.  
  
He picked up a shoe that was laying nearby, and tossed it at Yusuke. It hit him in the middle of his back and bounced onto the floor. The black- haired human groaned and rolled right off the couch, waking up completely. He looked around.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You rolled off the couch." Kurama said innocently, "but hey, since you're up, could ya help me get the girls to bed?"  
  
Yusuke raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"HEY! What the hell!?" the two boys turned to see Botan on top of a very pissed off Hiei. "Kitsune, get- her- off- of- me." He said in a freakishly calm way. Kurama did so quickly.  
  
"I'll go sleepy, if he reads me a story!" Yukina said pointing to Hiei.  
  
"I wanna hear a story too!" Keiko said clapping excitedly.  
  
"Story! Story! Story!" Botan chanted.  
  
A loud snore came from the still sleeping Kuwabara. He had drool running from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"No, no way, I don't do stories." Hiei shook his head.  
  
"Hiei, it'll be a lot easier if you just do this!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Pwease!" Yukina begged.  
  
"Can it be a pwincess story?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I am not reading a story, have someone else do it!" he crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Like who? Yusuke and Kuwabara can't read!"  
  
Hiei raised and eyebrow at this.  
  
"So, Kitsune is getting testy? Hn."  
  
"I can too read!" Yusuke said defensively.  
  
"Why isn't moron awake?"  
  
"Have you ever tried to wake him up? He's like a rock."  
  
"Is someone gonna read us a story?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama looked at the fire demon.  
  
"Fine, I'll read them a damn story." He sighed.  
  
"Yay!" the girls cheered. Kuwabara slept on.  
  
"Where are the girls sleeping?" Yusuke said between a yawn.  
  
"I was thinking in the guest bedroom upstairs. That bed should be big enough."  
  
"Well, lead the way, Kitsune."  
  
"Ok, come on girls."  
  
The three girls followed Kurama up the stairs, along with Yusuke and Hiei.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
They entered a room that was a pale pink color. The bedspread was pink and next to it was a small white table with a pink lamp on it. The curtains were a pink and white pattern and sitting on the window sill was a fake flower arrangement.  
  
"Nice room, Kurama." Yusuke snorted.  
  
"Botan decorated it, I didn't have a say." Kurama said in a low tone.  
  
"Aw, no I mean seriously, it's a very, manly room!"  
  
"Whatever. Come on girls, into bed!"  
  
"I like this room!" Botan said, looking at all of the pink decorations.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and took a seat in the chair next to the bed, which was also pink. He looked a little uncomfortable while he took in the rest of his surroundings. He cringed when he caught sight of something that disturbed very much.  
  
"Why is THAT in here?" He asked pointing to a picture on the wall. It was the one of Kuwabara's cat, and it matched, suprsingly. The background was a mixture of magenta and light pink. Yusuke saw it and started cracking up.  
  
"And you said my present was dumb!"  
  
"There was no where else to put it." Kurama explained, grabbing a picture away from Botan. It was a picture of him and Botan outside.  
  
"Who is dat person you're wif?" Botan asked.  
  
"A..... very special, friend." He said slowly.  
  
"She's really pwetty." Yukina said.  
  
"She looks like you!" Keiko said pointing to little Botan. "She has blue hair!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I think you really need to go to bed now." Kurama put the picture back and grabbed the girls and set them in the bed. He covered them up and looked towards Hiei, who's eyes were wide almost with fright. Yusuke had gone back downstairs to go back to sleep.  
  
"Hiei, whats wrong?"  
  
"I can't stay in this room." He answered shaking his head.  
  
"Why not?" Kurama sighed.  
  
"Its too, pink. Plus, I swear, that cat is staring at me!"  
  
"Hiei, just stop. You're reading them a story, you're not getting out of it."  
  
"It's not to get out of it! That cat is staring at me! This room is seriously creeping me out!"  
  
"'Cuse me mister, but I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Oh, good lord! We never fed them! We could have killed them!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Ok, Kitsune? Now you're acting weird, its the room, isn't it?"  
  
"No but we need to get them something to eat. What do you guys want?" Kurama asked the little girls.  
  
"Spaghetti!"  
  
"Eggs and bacon!"  
  
"Banana cream pie!"  
  
All three girls said at once.  
  
"Ok, then, how about some pizza?" Kurama suggested.  
  
"Awww, no bacon?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Nope, we only have pizza! I'll go get it!"  
  
"Um, I gotsta go to the bathroom!" Yukina said.  
  
"Ok, then you can come down with me, and maybe you could help me with the food!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Kurama and Yukina left the room and Hiei looked at the little girls.  
  
"Do you wanna know why Kitsune wanted you guys to sleep in this room?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. The girls eyes widened at the tone of his voice.  
  
"He wants you to sleep in here so the monster that lives in that closet right there will come out and eat you while you sleep." Their eyes widened even more.  
  
"The monster stays in that closet because its too ugly out here and he only comes out at night, when he can't tell that the room is so ugly. And he eats when he comes out at night, ya know what he eats?" a smirk formed on his lips. The girls shook their heads fearfully.  
  
"They eat...."  
  
"Pizza!" Kurama announced.  
  
"Pizza, pizza!" came Yukina little voice.  
  
Kurama and Yukina came back in before Hiei could finish.  
  
"Here ya go girls, eat up." He handed a plate with one piece of pizza on it each of the girls and sat down on the end of the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how did the plan go?" came a smooth male voice. Mandy giggled.  
  
"It went peachy! They never even noticed!" she answered.  
  
"Yeh, and it was even easier to get away with out them noticing us! Two of them started fighting! It was to die for!" Alyssa exclaimed.  
  
"Good, very good. So, ladies, I need to tell you part two of my plans. Now, listen carefully."  
  
The two girls leanded closer, Alyssa's hair falling into her plate of food.  
  
"What I need you to do is...."  
  
* Beepbeep, beepbeep, beepbeep*  
  
"What the hell is that?" the man's normally calm nature breaking away to show his anger.  
  
"My, heh, cellphone. Hold on a sec!" Mandy grabbed her purse and pulled out a bright green cellphone. She flipped it open and started talking immediately.  
  
"No way! Oh my gawd! I so told her not to! Well that what she says! Ugh, she doesn't know anything!"  
  
The man started drumming his fingers on the table in annoyance. Alyssa had started filing her nails and popping her gum loudly.  
  
"He never said that! I have proof, here ask Alyssa! Here!" Mandy handed the phone over to Alyssa who stopped filing her nails to talk.  
  
"This will just take a sec. I promise! See, my girl, Trish, is going out with this total jerk because she thinks her ex-boyfriend said something and he didn't! But my other girl, Donna, likes Trish's ex-boyfriend so she is trying to tell Trish that he did say that when he didn't!"  
  
The man closed his eyes and tried to calm down.  
  
Listen," he said. "you lost me at 'promise', after that all I heard was 'blah, blah, blah'. So can we please get back to business? I mean, what am I paying you two for? To talk on the phone all day? No, I think not!"  
  
Mandy nodded and grabbed the phone from Alyssa.  
  
"Call me back later, 'kay hun? Ok, smooch, smooch! Bubye!" she shut the phone with a click and looked at the man expectantly. "Back to business, lets go!"  
  
The man rolled his eyes and leaned forward to explain his plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope ya liked it! Once again not a funny but I kinda planned that seeing since everyone was tired and sleepy, not too much room for really energetic things! Well I promise that there will be WAY more of the badgirls in the next chapter.  
  
And I would still like to know if you guys would want me to write a story about them going to highschool, their freshmen year. Then I would do all the rest of them till they graduate. Please tell me what you think! Review please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lobsterblue22 


	8. The Time Before Rest

~*Author Babblings*~  
  
I am SO SORRY that it has taken me so, so long to update! There really is no reason why I haven't updated, I just, I don't know! I procrastinate all the time that might have been part of it but that's no excuse, I know. :'( pweeze forgive me!  
  
Anyways, this is chapter 8! Finally! I think I might have the biggest case of writers block right now, so please don't expect anything spectacular! And its because of that writers block that the Badgirls will not be in this chapter. Sorry, if you were looking forward to them, but I just don't know what to do with them right now! So this will focus on the gang and whats happening at the house. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Oh, and the Review Answers will be posted as a separate chapter thing so if ya want you can check that out when its up! Speaking of reviews, please do for this chapter! Yell at me for taking so long, I deserve it!  
  
**WARNING** later on in the chapter there will be some humor that is kinda adult-ish, I guess I could say, trust me, when u read it u will know what I'm talking about! Heehee! ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 8 ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHH!! NO!" Kurama yelled, at the sight of pizza sauce and a pepperoni on the guestroom carpet.  
  
Keiko's plate had been knocked off the bed because of Botan trying to steal her pepperoni. The thing is, Keiko wanted too. In an attempt to save her pepperoni, Keiko pushed her plate out of Botan's reach, right off the edge of the bed.  
  
"Oh, that looks like its gonna stain." Yusuke commented from his spot on the floor.  
  
Keiko and Botan were peering over the edge of the bed at the mess, wide- eyed. Kurama ran to get a bucket of warm, soapy water to wash it up with. Hiei just sat in his chair, shaking his head. Yukina sat in the middle of the bed, still eating her pizza quietly.  
  
"I dint do it!" Botan said, sitting back on the bed and crossing her arms. Keiko looked at her with her mouth agape.  
  
"Did too!" she wailed.  
  
"Nuh, uh! You pushted the plate! Not me!"  
  
"'Cuz you was tryins to take my peproni!" Keiko's face was beginning to redden.  
  
"Hey, hey! You two calm down! It'll be ok as soon as Kurama washes the mess up!" Yusuke said, stopping the fight now before it got even worse. The little girls were staring at each other accusingly. That's when Hiei decided to jump into the conversation.  
  
"I'm not too sure that will come out of the carpet, like you said before, Detective, it looks like its going to stain."  
  
Yusuke looked like he was going to kill Hiei when the girls started arguing again.  
  
Yukina stood up on the bed and picked up her empty plate and showed it to Hiei.  
  
"Looky this! I eated all my pizza!" she said happily. Hiei smiled a little at his adorable little sister. She had pizza sauce on her cheeks and even some on her forehead.  
  
Kurama came back in, muttering about not having any heavy-duty stain remover in his house. He immediately started to scrub the sauce covered section of the carpet. Botan and Kieko stopped fighting to watch him clean the carpet, nervous to see if it would stain or not.  
  
"Hey, look at the bright side! At least they aren't as bad at eating as Kuwabara! He gets food EVERYWHERE! Man, I'll never ask him over to my house again after last time!" Yusuke said.  
  
"That makes sense, seeing that these girls are all smatter than the oaf is." Hiei said.  
  
"Why can't you ever leave him alone? I mean, hes sleeping, so he obviously cant say anything negative about you!" Kurama said standing up, having gotten rid of the stain.  
  
"I'm firsty." Yukina announced from the bed, to Kurama. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well, I bet Keiko and Botan are too, so do you want to be my little helper again?" he asked.  
  
Yukina nodded excitedly. "Sure!"  
  
"Hey, Yusuke? Would you go dump that water our in the bathroom for me?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Fine! Ask me to do anything, while Shrimp-bait here gets to sit around and do nothing!" he complained, grabbing the bucket and heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks, Yusuke!" Kurama called after him.  
  
Him and Yukina left the room leaving Hiei there with the girls. He glanced at the girls from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Where was I with that story I was telling you two?" he was pleased when he saw the girls eyes open wide again. "Oh, yes, now I remember! I was telling you what the monster in the closet ate!"  
  
"I don' want ta know!" Keiko said, fearfully.  
  
"Too bad! He eats.... LITTLE GIRLS! Just like you!"  
  
"No!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Trust me! It does! He told me himself! I had to fight him one time, it wasn't fun!" Hiei lied. "And tonight, when he smells you two, he is gonna be really happy because he knows he's gonna have a nice dinner!"  
  
"I don wanna sleep here!" Keiko yelled.  
  
"There's no where else for you to sleep." Hiei shrugged.  
  
"I got some water for you two!" Kurama said, entering the room. Yukina trailed behind, sipping from her glass of water.  
  
"Here ya go." Kurama handed a glass to Keiko and Botan. They drank, slowly, not wanting to have to go to sleep, fearing the monster.  
  
Yukina crawled onto the bed again, finished with her water and ready to sleep.  
  
"I'm tired. Can we go bed now?" she asked.  
  
"Do you still want Hiei to tell you a story?" Kurama asked getting the glasses from Botan and Keiko.  
  
"NO!" Botan and Keiko cried at the same time. Hiei snickered.  
  
"No, no story, just want sleep." Yukina said after a yawn.  
  
"Ok, then. Let me tuck you in."  
  
"Ya know Kurama, the next time you want something done, ya better do it yourself!" Yusuke yelled, coming into the room soaking wet and mad.  
  
"Yusuke what did you do? Whats so hard about dumping out a bucket of water?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Theres water all over the floor and I slipped and the water didn't go down the drain, it went down on me!"  
  
Hiei snorted with laughter when he heard this and Kurama tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh. So while those two cracked up, Yusuke looked dumbfounded and then finally realized what he said.  
  
"Oh you guys are gross! Get your heads out of your asses!" he yelled, going red in the face.  
  
"Sorry Yusuke, but sometimes you just walk right into those things!" Kurama said, catching his lost breath.  
  
"Hiei! Shut your shrimp mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Yusuke yelled at the demon.  
  
Hiei continued to laugh, pissing Yusuke off even more.  
  
"Forget this! I'm going back to sleep!"  
  
"Hiei we better get the girls to bed now too."  
  
Kurama went over to the bed and tucked the pink blankets around the girls. Yukina was about half asleep already but Kieko and Botan were wide awake, with fear.  
  
"Night girls. If you need anything I'm right down the hall. Where are you sleeping Hiei?" he asked, turning to him.  
  
"Downstairs. Where I was before." He answered, shrugging.  
  
"Ok. Well, goodnight girls!" Kurama said. He left the room with Hiei following him. He turned to give Botan and Keiko one more look. They both shrank under the blanket to hide. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I cut this one off early kind of like a cliffy b/c next chapter should be good! It prolly wont have the Badgirls, sorry, but I think (hope) you guys will like it! Please review so I know what you think! Thanks!  
  
Lobsterblue22 


	9. Monsters in the Night

~*Author Babblings*~  
  
Here is chapter 9! OMG!! I got over 100 reviews!!!!! I was so excited when I saw that! Thanks to all of my super, crazy awesome reviewers! I LOVE U GUYS!! Thanks so much for all of your support!  
  
Speaking of reviews, I'm actually gonna answer your reviews this time! Last time I kinda skipped that part! ^_^'  
  
I cant wait till December 17! For those of you who don't know why I'll tell you! That's when Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King comes to theaters!!! I have been going crazy seeing all the previews on TV! Cant wait!!!!  
  
Back to the story now! Once again this chapter will NOT have the Badgirls in it. Hopefully I will know how to advance on them before I do the next chapter! So please be patient with me, I had to redo some of the stuff on them b/c I didn't like how it fit in the story and currently I am still working the kinks out! Soon, I say! Soon! Anyways here chapter 9! Enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!  
  
~*Review Answers*~  
  
Freeko the Penguin- that was a great idea but unfortunately I already had something planned and if I changed that, then I would have to change the whole chapter! Thanks for the idea anyways! But believe me, they will be having nightmares or something of the sort all b/c of Hiei!  
  
Queen of Koorime- I'm really happy you liked that chapter! This one should be pretty funny, so please tell me what you think after! I am happy too that I updated b/c then I would have never gotten my 100+ reviews! I have you to thank for part of that!  
  
|-Steph-chan-|- I'm sorry it took me so long! Please don't yell anymore! :( J/k! Yeh, last chapter I think Yusuke had sleep induced clumsiness, if that makes any sense! And things are just going to get worse for Keiko and Botan! Read to find out what happens to the little angels!  
  
YkkGrl- I have tried to scare my little brother with scary stories, but it never worked! Stupid little brothers! Anyways, thanks for loving my story even though sometimes I don't! ;) I really like think chapter though! And I hope you do too!  
  
Sorrowful-angel12- Oh! Not the big, wide eyes! I can never resist! So, heres an update for ya! I think you will find this chapter very, very, interesting too! Review and tell me what ya think!  
  
PassionateAngel- Oh, spaghetti sauce, who hasn't spilled that on a white rug at least once? Lol! I know that I have! Maybe even more than once! Kurama wasn't too happy to have to clean it! I actually feel bad for Keiko and Botan in this chapter! You'll see why!  
  
Deity of death1- yeh I had some writers block. I think most of it is gone now though! The Badgirls aren't in this chapter either, but it should be good! Hopefully I'll get my act together and have the Badgirls in one of the upcoming chapters!  
  
Meiko M- Thank you for forgiving me for not updating sooner! You don't like the Badgirls? Oh well! At least you like the story! That's all that matters to me! Oh and I love your long reviews! They are so fun to read!  
  
Amanda- Sorry but I don't think that I can find a way to add your character in! Really sorry! Its just too late in the story! Aw. now I feel bad! But I am glad that you like the story! Please tell me what you think about this chapter!  
  
I'm-A-Shady-Gurl- Here ya go! Read this! And a sugar high? Those are tons of fun to have at school! Teachers get so mad! Lol! Good times, if you ask me! I just wish I could have one everyday! Then I know that I would update more!  
  
Unicorn of the flame- I'm really glad you like my story and think its funny! I updated as soon as I could! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Randall Flagg2- Oh, the ideas! As always thank you so much for them! Yeh, I added that little joke into the end right before I saved! And b/c of it I had to write even more! Oh, well, it got a good response! Lol! Hope you like this chapter! ~*Chapter 9*~  
  
Downstairs, in the living room, Hiei was the only one awake. The only reason he was awake, was laying halfway on the couch, with his head off the couch and on the floor, in a puddle of drool. Hiei was disgusted.  
  
"Stupid human." He mumbled.  
  
He glanced around the room to see if there was anything that could help him shut the orange headed human up. Then he spotted it. Next to Yusuke's shoes was a large roll of duck tape. He got up and grabbed it. Pulling a good sized piece from the roll,he bit it so he could tear it.  
  
He went over to the couch that Kuwabara was occupying. Now that Hiei was closer he could hear that Kuwabara was mumbling incoherant things inbetween snores.  
  
"*snort* Oysters. in the back of the car? No.zzzzzz."  
  
Hiei quickly slapped the piece of tape onto Kuwabara's mouth, hoping it will stop the noise so he could get some sleep.  
  
Thankfully it did. Hiei went back to his chair and got comfortable. Yusuke was still sleeping on the other couch. After a few minutes Hiei's eyes drooped shut. He was almost asleep when THUMP.  
  
His eyes snapped open at the sound. He looked around to find the source. When he realized it was only Kuwabara falling the rest of the way of the couch he shrugged and closed his eyes again.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs two little girls were wide awake. They were both sitting up in bed, staring at the closet door, just waiting for something to jump out and eat them. They glanced at each other and then at Yukina, who was sleeping at the other side of the bed.  
  
"Do you weally think ders a monster in der?" Keiko asked in a whisper.  
  
"I dunno." Botan answered the same way.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud THUMP come from somewhere. Not sure of the location the sound came from they scooted farther away from the closet. They huddled together in the blankets and shook with fear.  
  
"Do you think its da monster?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I dunno, maybe."  
  
They both jumped about a foot in the air when they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"Whatchu' two doin?" Yukina asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Ders a monster in, in da closet!" Keiko explained.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A monster. The short, big guy said there was one in der!" Botan said.  
  
"I don't think a monster is in da closet, I don't." Yukina said, but there was a little bit of doubt in her eyes.  
  
Then there was a very loud bang that came this time from the closet. All three girls screamed and jumped on the floor, on the other side of the bed farthest from the closet. Botan grabbed one of her shoes that was on the floor next to them as a weapon. Keiko and Yukina followed suit.  
  
There was another loud clatter from the closet and what sounded like a metal hanger hitting the floor. They heard a loud moan and another bang.  
  
"What is it?!" Yukina asked.  
  
"Its gotta be da monster!" Keiko said.  
  
"Its gonna eat us!" Botan added, fearfully.  
  
"Oww! Get off me you ogre!" came from the closet, causing the girls to freeze.  
  
"Sorry sir." Said another voice.  
  
"Oh, forget it! Just where the hell are we?"  
  
"I think, Kurama's house sir."  
  
"It doesn't sound like one monster! I think there two!" Yukina said.  
  
"Why are you so close to me? Back off!" there was an 'ooof" and a thump again the door.  
  
"Sorry, but I think I found a door!"  
  
"Well, open it!"  
  
The girls heard the jiggle of the door knob and it squeaking as it turned.  
  
"Ok, when da door opens, throw da shoes at 'em!" Botan ordered. The other two girls nodded and got ready. They crawled to the other end of the bed, still making sure they were out of site. The door opened slowly and revealed a large, blue thing, with one horn on its head. The girls all gasped.  
  
Botan was the first to react. She stood up and threw her shoe as hard as she could. It found its mark right in the middle of the monster's face. It covered its injured nose with its hands and it eyes crossed.  
  
"Owww!" and the blue thing fell forward, revealing Koenma, in his teenage form.  
  
"Ogre, what are you doing!?" he managed before two shoes hit him; one in the forehead and one in the stomach. "Ouch!"  
  
He fell on top of Orge and it seemed that the girls all read each others mind, because they all jumped on top of them at the same time, yelling. Koenma yelled as Botan landed right on his already sore stomach.  
  
At this point Kurama raced into the room in only a pair of dark green boxers. (I had to! ^_^') He flicked on the light and was surprised at what he saw.  
  
Koenma was currently fighting off Botan, who was biting his arm.  
  
"Kurama! Get this maggot off of me!" Koenma yelled when he noticed Kurama standing dumbfounded at the door.  
  
Ogre was holding up Keiko and Yukina, who were clinging to his arms with their eyes shut tight.  
  
Kurama ran over to Koenma and pried Botan off of him. This only made Botan bite down harder. Koenma's eyes buldged and he screamed like a little girl.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Koenma shook his arm vigorously, trying to free his poor arm. Kurama had Botan around the waist and he got an idea. He began to tickle her. She squealed with surprise and leg her death bite on Koenma's arm go.  
  
"Oh, my dear, dear arm! I better not get rabies from that insane cat!" he had yet to notice that it was Botan.  
  
Already Keiko and Yukina had opened their eyes and seen that they were not about to be anythings dinner so they calmed down. They were pulling on Ogre's horn and trying to see if his blue skin could change color.  
  
"You won't get rabies, and this isn't a cat. It's Botan." Kurama said, holding Botan so she didn't get away and attack Koenma again. She was glaring at him and trying to wiggle free from Kurama's hold on her.  
  
"Botan? No way! She wouldn't bite me! I'm her boss!" Koenma said squinting at Botan to make sure it really was her. He would have taken a stepcloser, but he was pretty sure he heard her growl and hiss at him.  
  
"She probably doesn't remember you, although, I don't know why she would attack you anyways."  
  
"Hm, it doesn't matter. Where is everyone, holy shit! I mean, is that Keiko and Yukina?!" he exclaimed.  
  
He went over to Ogre and Yukina looked over at him. She studied his face and then giggled.  
  
"What is so funny?" Koenma asked defensively.  
  
"Who drew on your head?" she said between laughs.  
  
Koenma's hand went to the Jr. marking on his forehead.  
  
"It's supposed to be there!"  
  
Ogre set Keiko and Yukina down and they immediately went to Koenma to investigate. Keiko pulled on his cape and Yukina started stepping on his shoes.  
  
"Hey! No! Not the shoes!" he bent down to pick up Yukina but got pulled back by Keiko pulling on his cape. He toppled over, losing balance. The girls managed to scramble out of the way before he landed on them.  
  
"Oh! Sir, let me help you!" Ogre rushed to his side.  
  
Kurama had accidently loosened is hold on Botan and she jumped down and ran over to Koenma, causing Ogre to nearly step on her. She ran to Koenma's head and began tugging on his hair.  
  
"Botan! NO!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! Why does she hate me?" Koenma screamed.  
  
"What the hell is all the racket about up here?!" Yusuke said, entering the room. He stopped at the sight and his jaw dropped.  
  
Kurama had managed to pull Botan from Koenma again and he carried her over to a confused, half awake Yusuke.  
  
"Whatever you do, DON'T let her go!" he ordered.  
  
"Wait, Fox, why is Toddler here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Now that Koenma was up and patting his sore head, he turned to Yusuke.  
  
"I'm here to tell you what we found out about this whole situation."  
  
"Oh, well in that case." Yusuke started and he turned around and dropped Botan on the floor of the hallway, and slammed the door shut. "Tell us what you found out!"  
  
Kurama quickly set Keiko and Yukina on the ground in the hall too, shutting the door again.  
  
"Ok, now, what did you fint out about the girls?" Kurama asked.  
  
Koenma sighed.  
  
"Well..."  
  
There ya go! Chapter 9! I like this chapter! I really do! It been the first chapter I have liked in a while! I really hope you like it too!  
  
Review and tell me what you think and leave ideas or whatever you want! Thanks for reading!  
  
Lobsterblue22 


	10. What a Crazy Night Return of the PF

Chapter 10! Oh, yeah! I got 10 chapters going here! WOO-HOO! Lol! Sorry, but I gotta celebrate! This story has done amazingly well, to my surprise! And who do I have to thank for that? YOU! The people who read the crap the I type! Lol! And the people who review, they keep me motivated enough to continue this! So, here I have the review answers from the last chapter! Read if ya want, or move onto the story! Thank you for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I aint be owning the YuYu peoples, cept for the badgirls, and the mysterious guy, that be all!  
  
HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL!!! (throws confetti & blows noisemaker)  
  
Review Answers  
  
Yoka Eclipse- Thank you for the review! Many people have told me that my story is cute and just between you and me, I never got sick of seeing that! Lol! Here's an update for ya! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Angel-trump- Yes, I am still continuing it! I hope this chapter is cute too, it should be! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
|-Steph-chan-|- Yeah, Kurama in boxers.............Oh, what!? Sorry! I kinda spaced out there! Lol! Hope you had a great christmas! I did! Lots a clothes! That's the way to go! And I didn't mind your rambling, I do that a lot, so I'm used to it! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Spica P.I- You'll be surprised by what the 'Toddler' found out! I am glad you thought it was so funny! And I hope the wait didn't kill you, you said you were dieing......Yeah. Anyways! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!  
  
Jenni- That is a good idea! I'll think about it! I kinda like the guys turn into girls idea better! Oh, the ideas that I am having! Just wait, someday you might see a story like that out there! Keep an eye out for one!  
  
Little Demon Chick- sorry for the cliffy! I had to! I have had someone tell me before that I should do a sequel like that, I just might! Maybe, just maybe, it will do as good as this one did! Thanks! Hope you like that chapter!  
  
Broken_Hope- I updated as soon as I could! Hope this is soon enough! Glad you like my story! Thanks for saying it was wonderful! Maybe the rest of the story will be wonderful too! You're gonna need to tell me it if is!  
  
Queen of Koorime- You liked how the girls attacked them? Just wait! There gonna be more! I'll tell ya little secret, Botan is not gonna to be friendly to Koenma, EVER! Lol! He's not going to have fun. I'll leave it at that!  
  
PassionateAngel- I like cherries on top, just for future reference! Lol! Yeah, I can see Botan doing that too, she just seems like that kind of little girl, ya know? This chapter should have some cute scenes too! Read on and enjoy!  
  
Freeko the Penguin- hope you had a great holiday season! Yeah, that 'short, big guy' part was really cute! It sounded like something a little girl would say!  
  
Darkanimeangel12- I like your new name! And I know that I cant resist the big eyes! And know how to use them to get what I want! It works very well in some cases. OH! IDEA! Lol! Read the chapter and you'll know what I'm talking about! You'll understand as soon as you read it! Lol!  
  
Meiko M- I didn't think that cliffy was THAT evil, but maybe it was! I promise not to do it again! (fingers crossed!) opps, heehee! ;) Your reviews are always so fun to read! I love them! Well, hope you like the chapter!  
  
Randall Flagg2- I just have one thing to say to you, THANK YOU FOR BEING MY 100th REVIEWER!!! I counted my reviews and found out that my 100th review was from you! Thank you so much! And another idea! Yay! You are great!  
  
Mokubaliker1- First off, thank you for adding me to your favs. list! That was sweet of you! I like shoes too, to wear and to throw at people! Botan must agree!  
  
Whitedragoness- I am glad that you like my story! I try to update as soon as I can, but sometimes, it just doesn't work! Is this the one with the antidote? You'll just have to read and find out! Heehee!  
  
Dark_Shadow_Hiei- Please call off Hiei and Kurama! I updated! Please don't let them hurt me!! They hissed at me! Wahhh! Lol! Anyways heres the update! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Koenma sighed.  
  
"Well....."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke stared at him, waiting. Seconds ticked away.  
  
"TODDLER! Tell us what you found out!!" Yusuke yelled, impatiently.  
  
"Wait, don't you think everyone should be up here to hear this?"  
  
Koenma was sweating nervously.  
  
"Excellent idea Kurama! Go and get the others! You all need to be here!" Koenma sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. Ogre was walking around the room, looking at all the knick-knacks everywhere.  
  
"Fine! But as soon as we get back you're gonna need to quit stalling!"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke went downstairs to get Kuwabara and Hiei. Kuwbara was duck taped down to the floor, still sleeping. Hiei was no where to be seen.  
  
"Great, just great! Where the hell is Hiei?!"  
  
Kurama went and looked out the window.  
  
"Found him! Start getting the tape off Kuwabara."  
  
Kurama went outside. In his front yard there was a large tree, which was currently occupied by the fire demon.  
  
"Hiei! We need you inside!" Kurama called up to him.  
  
Hiei grunted in response.  
  
"Hiei! Come here boy! Come on!" Kurama whistled and patter his knee. "Come here, who wants a treat?"  
  
"I am not a damn dog!" came Hiei's reply. He dropped down from the tree next to Kurama.  
  
"What the hell is going on now? Did the moron die?"  
  
"No? Why would he?" Kurama regarded him with suspicious eyes.  
  
Hiei shrugged. "No reason."  
  
"Well, Koenma is here with news. We need you there."  
  
They went inside where Yusuke was getting ready to dump ice-cold water on Kuwabara to get him up. Duck tape was piled on the floor beside him. Hiei snickered.  
  
"Yusuke I don't think that such a good idea!" Kurama said, but he was too late.  
  
The water splashed directly on Kuwabara's face. Ice cubes bounced off his face and onto the floor. Kuwabara sat up alarmed. He saw Yusuke with the pitcher.  
  
"What the hell!? Was that really necessary?"  
  
"I'd have to say, yeah. It was!"  
  
"Asshole. Why did you wake me up anyways? It's the middle of the night!"  
  
"Koenma has news, we need to hear it. Lets go!"  
  
There was a yell from the hallway and Koenma came running into the living room. Ogre followed him and then Botan, Keiko and Yukina, each carrying an object of some sort. Keiko had an empty bottle of shampoo, Yukina had a brown paper towel roll, and Botan had...... the pink flamingo.  
  
"Botan! Put that down!" Kurama yelled, rushing forward before anything bad happened.  
  
Koenma jumped up onto the couch to escape from the little girls.  
  
"What have you guys been feeding these animals!? This is the second time Botan has tried to kill me! With a freakin' pink flamingo no less!"  
  
Ogre ran behind Yusuke.  
  
"Sir, are you going to be needing my assisstance any longer?" Ogre jumped at Koenma's look. "I mean, I really should get back to do the paper work!"  
  
"Fine! OW! Damn it!" Koenma grabbed his knee, which had been hit by Botan's weapon of choice. Kurama was right behind her, but wasn't fast enough to stop the hit. The other girls squealed with delight. Ogre quickly dissappeared.  
  
Yusuke went to get Keiko, only to have the empty bottle thrown at him. Hiei watched everything happening with an amused smile on his face. Then he walked over to the chair and sat down to watch the show.  
  
Kuwabara picked Yukina up from the floor and she promptly turned and began to swat him on the head with the paper towel roll.  
  
Kurama was having a heck of a time with Botan. Trying to hold her still while she struggled against him earned him a few whacks in the head from the flamingo. Finally, he was able to take the flamingo away from her. He threw it behind him, unaware that Yusuke was there chasing Keiko. The flamingo hit him in the side of the head and caused him to fall face first into the floor. A couple muffled curses came from him.  
  
"Kurama! Yusuke's taken hit! He's down! He's down!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
By this time Hiei was rolling with laughter. Between Koenma swearing up a storm because of his knee and Yusuke's encounter with the flamingo, he didn't know which was funnier.  
  
"Botan, please settle down! How can you have so much energy? You barely slept!" Kurama carried a whining Botan back down the hall, into the bedroom. He set her on the bed and ran and shut the door. He sighed.  
  
Kuwabara came lumbering down the hall with both Keiko and Yukina. Yukina was patting him on the head, while Keiko pulled in his earlobe.  
  
"Good doggie!" Yukina said.  
  
"Does this hurt?" Keiko gave his ear a hard tug that nearly had the human falling over.  
  
"Yes! Yes, it does hurt!"  
  
"Just put them in the room, then shut the door." Kurama said. He was exhausted, and shirtless still so he went to his room and threw one on. Then they both walked back to the living room.  
  
Hiei was still chuckling in his chair. Yusuke was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, looking irratated. Koenma nursed his wounded knee on the couch.  
  
"Wow." Kuwabara walked over to sit on the couch, forgetting about the water and ice cubes. He took a step and his foot landed right on top of one of the ice cubes.  
  
"Ah! Cold!" he yelled, and then he flew back, landing hard on his back.  
  
This had Hiei falling out of his chair and tears streaming from his eyes. Yusuke started laughing too.  
  
"Hey, you guys, we really need to hear this, so listen up!" Kurama said.  
  
"Before I tell you, I want to know if this is what normally happens here." Koenma said.  
  
"No, but then again normally we don't have to watch over three little girls!" Yusuke shouted. "Which brings us back to you. What did you find out? Who did this? And how to we turn them back?"  
  
"Okay. We didn't find out how to turn them back or who did this." Koenma answered quickly.  
  
"Well, then what did you find out?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Koenma took a deep breath. "Nothing." He closed his eyes tight, anticipating the worst reaction from the spirit detective.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Yusuke jumped up and glared at the prince.  
  
"You didn't find ANYTHING?!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Hiei shook his head, eyes closed.  
  
Kurama rubbed his temples. "How is it that you, the Prince of Reikai, can't find out anything, even when you have a huge library full of resources, and a whole team of researchers to do the searching for you?" He asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know. It baffled me as much as it is you."  
  
"I am NOT baffled, Toddler. I am pissed! You get your ass back up there and search until you do find something! And thank you for keeping us up half the night, when the girls have kept us up the other half!"  
  
"Yusuke's right! You need to look more! There has to be something you missed!" Kuwabara wailed.  
  
"You didn't find out anything? Not even how they were turned into little girls?" Hiei spoke finally.  
  
"No, if I did, I would have told you. But, I do need to get back now. I will tell the researchers to keep looking and if anything shows up, I'll come and tell you."  
  
"Oh, and for future reference, please do not come in the middle of the night. It can always wait till morning." Yusuke said.  
  
"Fine. Please stop feeding those girls sugar. Alright? This is insane." He stood up, favoring his 'injured' knee. "We'll be in touch." And he vanished, in a cloud of blue dust.  
  
"Man, what a night. I need some sleep."  
  
"See you guys in the morning, and hopefully not before then." Kurama turned and went to his room. The guys got comfortable in the living room. Soon everyone, even the girls, were asleep.  
  
WOOHOO! :) Man, am I hyper! Wow! What a chapter huh? Did ya think that that was what Koenma was gonna say? Heehee! I am pure evil! Well, maybe I am sugar coated evil! ^_~  
  
Well anyways, please review and tell me what you thought! Oh and, no one was hurt in the making of this chapter! HA! Yeah right! Well, please review! For me? Please? Thanks!  
  
Btw! I was thinking, do you guys think I should change my name to PinkFlamingo22? I thought it was kinda cute and it fit me b/c I am kinda weird! And of course there is the whole flamingo thing in my story! So, what do you all think?  
  
Lobsterblue22 


	11. Morning After

Hey!  
  
First off, I have an announcement!  
  
I am an official member of Procrastinators United! I got the membership letter about a month ago! I would have told you guys earlier, but, well, ya know!  
  
But, seriously now. I would like to apologize for taking forever and a day to update! I don't have any good reasons for not updating. Sorry! Hopefully you all can forgive me!  
  
Disclaimer: I NO OWN!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Sorry, but b/c I am pretty sure some of you don't even remember what you said in your review I will not be answering them! But there is one thing I need to clear up. It concerns SakuraAngel4eva.  
  
Sakura~ I feel really retarded! I said there was gonna be something in the chapter that you would understand but I forgot to put it in! But this time it will be in there! You'll know what I am talking about when you see it! And sorry for the confusion!  
  
^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~ Chapter 11 ^~*^~*^~*  
  
Kurama cracked open his eyes to see the sun shining in through his bedroom window. He groaned and rolled over. He didn't want to try and face a whole day with the three little girls.  
  
His plans to fall back asleep were ruined when he heard yelling voices from the livingroom. He dragged himself out of his bed.  
  
Walking to his closet he had to dodge around piles of Botan's clothes. Sharing a room with her very interesting. It was always her clothes that littered the floor, for Kurama was always neat. Kurama found it hard to believe that the little girl who had given him and the other guys a hell of a day yesterday was his girlfriend.  
  
He picked up his pace when he heard someone banging on a door somewhere down the hall.  
  
Throwing on a pair of jeans and a white shirt he left his room. Shutting the door behind him he looked down the hall. He heard the banging again and figured it was from the girls room.  
  
"Is anybody ouwt dere!?"  
  
Kurama opened the door. Inside Keiko was looking up at him. He looked over at the bed, not surprised to see the blankets strewn all over the bad. Botan was still lying in the very center of the bed, sleeping. Yukina was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking as innocent as ever.  
  
"Good morning girls! Did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Botan stole da blankets!" Yukina said cheerfully.  
  
"Did she know?"  
  
"Yup, and, and she pushed me off of da bed, den I kicked her so she do move over and she used all my pillow!" Keiko whined.  
  
"That sounds like Botan. You guys hungry?"  
  
Both girls nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, lets go see what we have to eat!"  
  
As they neared the living room the voices grew louder.  
  
"I didn't mean to! I don't know what I'm doing when I sleep walk!" Kuwabara bellowed to a disgruntled Hiei across the room.  
  
"The point is it happened. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind. Pervert."  
  
Yusuke sat on the couch watching as they argued, his head going back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match.  
  
"I am not you midgit!"  
  
"What the hell happened!?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Pervert over there tried to sleep with me." Hiei answered, not taking his glare off of Kuwabara.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"He's lying! I was sleepwalking!"  
  
"Yusuke, what happened?"  
  
"Well, all I know is that sometime during the night Kuwabara started to sleepwalk. He ended up on the couch, with Hiei." Yusuke explained, trying to contain his laughter.  
  
While Kurama listened to Yusuke, the girls went into the kitchen.  
  
"Then, Hiei wakes up to find Kuwabara snuggeld up to him!" unable to help it, Yusuke burst out laughing. Both glares shot to him.  
  
"Its always something isnt it?" Kurama muttered. He turned around to leave noticing the girls weren't there.  
  
"Girls?"  
  
He walked into the kitchen fearing the worst.  
  
Instead, he found the girls only rummaging through the cupboards.  
  
"I want fruit!" Yukina said, pulling a bag of oranges out of the fridge, causing many of oranges to fall and roll across the floor.  
  
"Can I have this?" Keiko asked, holding an onion in her small hands.  
  
"No, not for breakfast." Kurama said, picking up the runaway oranges.  
  
"How 'bout dis?" she asked again, this time holding up a box of croutons.  
  
"Hope about some cereal? I have some with marshmellows!" Kurama offered.  
  
Keiko shook her head.  
  
"No. I want.........dis!" she reached into the cupboard and pulled out a can of tuna.  
  
Keiko looked up at him hopefully.  
  
"We'll have that at lunch, okay?"  
  
Keiko pouted, but put the can back.  
  
"It's not working!" Yukina said from behind Kurama.  
  
He turned to find her banging the orange on the tiled floor. He quickly grabbed it from her before juice got everywhere. While he started peeling it Keiko continued to search for something she wanted to eat.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Kurama jumped at the yell from the living room and rushed to see what was going on.  
  
Apparently Botan had woken up. She was hugging Hiei around the legs tightly, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Mornin' cutie face!" she said hugging tighter.  
  
"Kurama, I'm already having a bad morning." Hiei warned.  
  
"I thought Botan hated him yesterday?" Yusuke said.  
  
"She must have forgot about it." Kuwabara shrugged.  
  
"Good morning, Botan! Do you want something to eat?" Kurama asked, bending down to pick her up.  
  
She looked at him, her face brightening.  
  
"Yeah! Food!" she ran to him and jumped in his arms.  
  
"Hey! I want some food too!" Kuwabara whined.  
  
"Not if I eat it all first!" Yusuke said, jumping over the back of the couch and running to the kitchen.  
  
"Not fair Urameshi!"  
  
Kurama set Botan down on the floor beside Keiko, who had ignored Kurama and wsa eating cheesy croutons from the box. Yukina had gotten impatient and had started banging another orange on the floor.  
  
Yusuke headed straight to the fridge and pulled out some left over pizza. He started eating it with out heating it up. Kuwabara joined him and ate it cold all the same also.  
  
"What would you like to eat Botan?" Kurama asked, again taking the orange from Yukina. He finished peeling the first one and gave it to her in a bowl. She started munching the orange happily.  
  
"Waffles!"  
  
"I don't think we have any waffles."  
  
"Oh, oh! I want some waffles too!" Keiko exclaimed.  
  
"With syrup?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Girls we don't have any!"  
  
"Please!?" all three begged at the same time.  
  
"But, there isnt any."  
  
The girls looked up at him and pouted. They gave him the big, puppy-dog eye look and Botan even sniffled. He couldn't say no to them.  
  
"Well, I guess I can go to the store and pick some up."  
  
The girls started cheering.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. You guys better watch them!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded their heads.  
  
Kurama grabbed his keys and went out the kitchen door. As soon as he was gone the girls ran to the living room.  
  
Hiei was still in the living room. He was sitting on the couch figuring out how to turn the channel on the t.v. Then, Keiko was sitting on his left and Keiko was on his right and Boatn as sitting next to Keiko, sending glances towards Hiei.  
  
"Put cartoons on!" Keiko demanded.  
  
"Cartoons are funny!" Yukina giggled.  
  
"Dis shows boring!" Botan yelled.  
  
"I don't know how to change the stupid picture! If only this retarded clicker thing would start working."  
  
He accidenly hit the mute button and was confused when the noise stopped. Looking down at the remote he hit more buttons. After turning the volume up to blaring and shutting the t.v. off twice he finally found the channel changer.  
  
"Hn. Stupid box."  
  
Flicking through the channel he stopped on a cartoon that the girls started begging him to go back to. on it, a dog was running around chasing his tail. Eventuall he ran into a wall, which caused the picture hanging on it to fall in the dogs head. The dog wobbled around with stars swirling around his head.  
  
The girls let out squeals of laughter. Hiei shook his head.  
  
"What a dumb animal. He should have been able to dodge that."  
  
"Girls! I got some of McFlaffles Waffles!" Kurama called when he returned. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't in the kitchen, but an empty pizza box was left on the counter. He heard laughter from the living room and went to investigate.  
  
Hiei was laying down on the couch, Yukina sitting on his knees, Keiko near his feet and Botan on the floor sitting against the couch. Kurama's head cocked to one side as Hiei started to laugh at the cartoon.  
  
"Hiei? Are you watching cartoons?" Kurama asked, a smiling spreading on his face.  
  
Hiei jumped sending Yukina into Keiko. He sat up wide eyed and shook his head.  
  
"Hell no! These, these little people tackled me onto the couch. It's not my fault." Hiei's face went to its normal grumpy look. "You tell anyone, I'll kill you."  
  
"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."  
  
"Waffles!?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yup, I got them right here! Lets go get them cooking!  
  
^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*  
  
Well, chapter 11 was kinda boring I must say! I must be in a funk. Oh well!  
  
So, do you think Hiei's becoming a softy? Hmmm... I don't know.  
  
Review and tell me what ya thought okay! I want to know what you guys think! And not only that, but you get to yell at me for taking so long!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
PinkFlamingo22 (yup, I changed my name!) 


End file.
